i will close my eyes
by ditakino-chan
Summary: El ojilila desde entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos. Dolorosos como todos en un principio, cuando te das cuenta que no vivirás aquello de nuevo, exultantes aquellos sueños pasados que eran felices, hirientes los que aún te provocan llorar…
1. in the shadowi think

mmmm...eto...no se que poner asi que mmm...

bueno ojala les guste la historia jijijijij, es el primer fic de gravitation que escribo...

disclamer: etoo...los personajes de gravitation son de maki murakami, no mios jijijijij

weno esu...ojala les guste

* * *

I will close my eyes

By

Ditakino- chan

_Chapter one: in the shadows, i think…_

Tenía frió, estaba nevando. Los copos de agua congelada caían acariciando su cuerpo y luego perdiéndose en la nada, adornando a las abandonadas calles con su belleza. Gimió. Odiaba eso, aquella sensación, aquella agonía, la sensación de saberse querido pero a la vez odiado y aferrado a la miseria. Aquella emoción que te invade por completo y te recuerdo lo estúpido y patético que eres. Esa agonía, que a un determinado tiempo, te envuelve como si fueses su presa y no te suelta hasta que estés totalmente devastado, o te entregues por completo a la desesperación.

Las alegres orbes se empañaron, las lágrimas impedían la visión completa del paisaje. Sólo figuras borrosas y contornos aguados eran a penas percibidos por las perlas lilas de un pequeño y desprotegido cantante que, dejándose llevar por la perceptible y sutil tristeza, se hundía cada vez más en un abismo donde el fondo no era nada mas, ni nada menos, que una desesperante angustia ya presente.

Un escalofrió recorrió el desprotegido cuerpo. Una dolorosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios antes de reprenderse mentalmente el no llevar abrigo. Salir con camiseta y short estando un clima tan horrible no era recomendable para nadie, menos si te sentabas en la banca de un parque mirando a la nada, dejando que la nieve cayera en un intento furtivo por cubrir tu cuerpo. Como si así aliviase el dolor que sentía en el fondo de su alma. Como si así pudiese congelar el fuego que arde sin descanso y sin control, derritiendo todo rastro de paciencia, felicidad y cariño.

La primera gota de agua salada cayó en la pierna del ojilila para recorrer un largo trayecto, caer a la blanca superficie y luego mezclarse para siempre con el manto blanco que cubría a la ciudad. Sus lágrimas seguían siendo ignoradas, tal vez era el precio de ser un llorón, pero hasta el mismo sabia que, luego de ser herido una vez, siempre crearas una máscara de una personalidad que ni siquiera te refleja interiormente, pero que sirve para protegerte de futuros daños, como el de ahora…

Y dolía. Dolía saberse herido por la persona que amaba. Dolía el hecho de saberse usado como a un juguete. Porque así había empezado y así continuaba. Era el juguete de Yuki Eiri y lo sabia hace bastante tiempo

Pegó sus piernas a su pecho en un acto para buscar calor. _"un calor que tú nunca me has dado"_. Una acción para compadecerse. _"una compasión que tú nunca me has mostrado"_. Aunque antes ya hubiese tenido ese tipo de depresiones, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se estuviese cansando, que se le estuviese acabando la paciencia.

Hundió la cara en la protección de las piernas encogidas contra el pecho. Lagrimas recorrían traicioneras el trayecto por las sonrosadas mejillas, dejándose caer lenta y rítmicamente en un compás completamente armonioso, sin quitar lo doloroso y lastimero de la situación.

Tembló ligeramente. El pequeño pelirrosa se mordía el labio inferior, evitando los sollozos que lo estremecían en una batalla interna perdida completamente. Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo libremente, silenciosas y sumisas, todo lo contrario a su emisor.

"_si me quieres¿Por qué me haces sufrir?_

_Porque me quieres¿verdad yuki?_

El primer sollozo escapó de sus labios. Espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo para luego ser reemplazado rápidamente por una leve risilla nerviosa, que no hizo mas que aumentar el frió que sentía por dentro. Se levantó del banco, al fin y al cabo, tendría que volver a casa del escritor. Esa ya nunca más la llamaría su casa.

Cabizbajo, camino a pasos lentos y pausados, tratando de atrasar lo más posible su llegada a aquel departamento. Por segunda vez en la noche se reprendió. Quería evitar a Yuki lo mas posible, no sabia que podía pasar si lo miraba a los ojos en este momento, sin embargo, lo mas probable, era que Yuki Eiri no volviera a su departamento esa noche porque estaba con uno de ellos, estaba con Tohma…

Un segundo dolor le azotó el pecho. Agarrándose la camiseta naranja a la altura del corazón, siguió caminando por puro instinto. Eso era lo único que le quedaba. La felicidad se la llevaba aquel ser que amaba tanto, su felicidad se la llevaba para siempre el ser al que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma. Aquel portador de fríos ojos dorados era su razón de ser. Con el tiempo, Yuki Eiri no era mas que su inspiración, su apoyo flaqueante y una necesidad inminente en su vivir. Simplemente…era una figura constante y una presión imperiosa en la rutina trivial de todos los días.

Una loca idea se coló por entre sus tristes pensamientos. Aminoró el paso, levantó la cabeza al cielo y dejó que la nieve hiciera su trabajo, que tratara de despejar sus dudas.

¿Seria tan malo…querer vivir siempre un nuevo día, fuera de la rutina¿era eso lo que querría para un futuro no tan distante¿vivir sin estar atado a alguien¿vivir sin soportar el indiferente trato del escritor¿vivir sin recibir esas...Cintas? si, quería olvidar las cintas, quería un día nuevo, quería el cariño del escritor no su indiferencia, y sin embargo, luego de vivir dos años con él, sabia que seria insólito el mero hecho de que el escritor se enamorase de él. La sola idea era una utopía ya distante y enterrada en el corazón del pelirrosado cantante. Por eso, ahora…

Su vista bajó a mirar rápidamente el piso cubierto de blanco, el flequillo rosado le hizo sombra en los ojos y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los pálidos labios. El cuerpo empezó a tiritar a cada paso que daba, definitivamente el apodo de baka le iba bien, seguramente se resfriaría por estar tanto tiempo bajo la fría temperatura de la nieve. Y pensar que todo era culpa de un entupido video, video que estaba seguro había llegado a sus manos por culpa de Seguchi. Ese tipo siempre le había odiado, lo sabia y hasta cierto punto le divertía ver al rubio celoso por una mínima cosa. Pero eso ya no pasaría mas, le dejaría el camino libre…

El primer estornudo lo removió por completo. Se abrazó a si mismo para brindarse el calor que le hacia tanta falta. Siguió caminando mientras sentía como una temperatura anormal en su cuerpo y exuberantemente alta lo recorría por completo, hirviendo la sangre en sus venas, resaltando como sudor perlado en todo el ser del pelirrosado. Ese era el momento en que la nieve se le hacia tan confortante y…acogedora.

¡Que fácil seria dejarse caer y ser recibido por los brazos de la inconciencia!!Olvidarse de todos los problemas que le destrozaban el alma! Morir recordando a la persona que le ocasionaba todo ese sufrimiento, solo porque lo odiaba.

"_¿Por qué eso es lo que sucede no, Eiri?, me odias..._

_De lo contrario, no me harías sufrir"_

Una última gota salada cayó desde los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. No lloraría mas, nunca más derramaría lágrimas por alguna persona, no volvería a sufrir por culpa de alguien, pero por sobre todo, no volvería a caer en las redes de Eiri Uesugi. Definitivamente esa seria la última vez que recorriera las calles herido, absorto en la culpa que muchas veces no le correspondía.

Pensar que ese frió y rubio escritor era la musa de todas sus canciones, que todo lo que cantase iba dirigido a él, aunque éste no fuese a su concierto. Porque a pesar de que las distintas caras del público lo envolvieran por completo, solo era la presencia del escritor la que buscaba siempre, rindiéndose ante la comprensión de que nunca lo encontraría entre las caras nuevas. Ocultando su derrota, cansancio y tristeza ante la situación detrás de una sonrisa.

Las manos del pelirrosa dejaron de abrasarle para caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Olvidar al rubio no seria fácil, "in the moonlight" era prueba de ello. Una canción espontánea para la persona que mas amaba, palabras que salían de su cabeza sintiéndolas recorrer todo su cuerpo en un estremecimiento, tal y como las sentiría siempre.

Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Era definitivo, olvidar a Eiri Uesugi seria difícil, y revivir su recuerdo con cada canción seria lo peor. Pero lo haría, por las memorias pasadas, porque simplemente no podía darse el lujo de caer por segunda vez a una fosa sin fondo, un lugar donde la culpa y el arrepentimiento lo destrozarían por completo. Sin darse cuenta había detenido su caminar, siendo conciente de que esos ahora inútiles pensamientos provocaban, continuó con su marcha, esta vez más rápida que la anterior.

Miro fascinado como sus huellas se marcaban en la nieve….sonrió, aún pensaba en Yuki, ese hombre de frió carácter y una marcada indiferencia hacia su persona. Realmente lo tenía demasiado clavado en el corazón.

Pero…¿ese no era un motivo para mantenerse con él¿el amarlo no era sufriente para que Yuki lo mantuviera a su lado¿para él quedarse a su lado?. ¿Amar significaba darlo todo por a persona que amaba, no?, eso significaba que amaba a Yuki, porque lo daba todo por él. Pero Eiri….¿podía considerar sus miradas frías como muestras de cariño?. Esas miradas que a pesar de restarle importancia a todo lo que la rodeara, expresaban por pocos segundo una mísera de cariño…

Una risa sarcástica cortó los acordes perfectos que entonaban lo copos de nieve al hacer contacto con el suelo alfombrado de blanco. Las manos del ojilila revolvieron, con desesperación, los cabellos rosados adornados con pequeños copos traviesos que se escondían entre las hebras rosadas.

El tarareo de una canción lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cantar la melodía de una nueva canción de Bad Luck. Un nuevo sencillo, que según K, seria el nuevo hit. Palabras que, con lentitud, formaban versos sencillos pero cargados de sentimientos y expresados en ese idioma extranjero que, la mayoría, lo forzó a practicar. Ahora, por culpa de esos enfermos cursos innecesarios, no hacia más que cantar en ingles, como si esa hubiese sido su lengua natal…un ingles perfectamente británico y sin rastro de acento japonés.

Suspiró, a fin de cuentas aquello había sido uno de los factores por lo que comenzarían un gira por toda Europa y Asia. Con apenas dos años de carrera, el afamado grupo Bad Luck empezaba a ser conocido mundialmente. El mundo entero estaba pendiente del trío, quienes no parecían querer despertar de ese sueño, de aquel paraíso que giraba entorno a ellos.

"_bueno, por lo menos hay una noticia agradable entre todas las demás…"_

Bufó. Si seguía así entraría en un complejo de victima, y el odiaba hacerse la victima. Después de todo¿no era su culpa que Eiri lo odiara?. Si no eran sus gritos, era su silencio, si no eran sus lágrimas, era su cariño…su rubio amante nunca estaba complacido con su comportamiento, ni con su persona.

Sus sentimientos pedían a gritos ser escuchados. Su corazón rogaba por congelarse y dejar atrás, una vez mas, su amor hecho añicos. Quería llorar de nuevo, mas sin embargo, no dejó escapar ninguna gota salada. Fue entonces que los ojos, rojos por el llanto, brillantes por las lágrimas que se avecinaban y por la luna llena que dormía apacible entre las pocas nubes grises, se cerraron con fuerza evocando los recuerdo de esta tarde, los motivos de su discusión con yuki pasaron rápidos, los gritos del escritor zumbaron en sus oídos una vez mas, y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras esa figura amada hizo eco, partiéndole el alma. Para ese entonces ya sabía que el rubio no volvería esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente.

Los celos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, era como si la sangre circulara mas rápido, como si le corazón se quisiera salir de su cuerpo. Aún no entendía por que los brazos de Tohma Seguchi le brindaban mas confort, confianza y cariño al escritor. ¿Él era su koi, no¿acaso no tenia que ser él el que abrasase al rubio para susurrarle cosas tiernas al oído y calmarle¿acaso no era él el que le entregaba todo su amor en un abrazo para darle a entender para siempre que estaría con él?...¿acaso no era la persona que mas amaba?

Pero sin embargo, tampoco podía vivir de fantasías, desde el principio supo que su vida junto al ojidorado no seria fácil…pero confiaba en que el sentimiento de amor mutuo pudiese contra todas las barreras que se le interpusieran.

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que abría los ojos y sonreía melancólicamente. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de Yuki Eiri era que, de parte del escritor, podía esperar cualquier cosa…

Las luces del parque se encendieron, la tenue luz de los faros alumbraron su andar solitario y triste. La nieve parecía abrirle paso a ese lamentable caminante, casi al punto de compadecerse del ojilila. El cantante no hizo más que dejarse llevar por esas pequeñas y luminosas guías, escondiéndose en las escasas esperanzas que le quedaban, se aferró al único hilo que no merecía ser cortado por culpa de Yuki.

Aminoró el paso, las piernas empezaban a temblarle y el sentirlas entumecidas no ayudaba demasiado. Escalofríos lo recorrían a cada segundo, convirtiéndose en estornudos de vez en cuando. Solo necesitaba estar, solo quería dejar de ser, dejarse llevar. La brisa helada revolvió los rosados cabellos y abrigó su cuerpo en una caricia pasiva, pero que no dejaba de ser indiferente y fría.

Con la vista fija en el astro nocturno y caminando casi mecánicamente hacia lo que se podía considerar el principio de su dolor, fue recibido, lacónicamente, por las luces alegres de la ciudad…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miró como el pecho del rubio escritor subía y bajaba en un compás totalmente natural. Lo tapó con las sabanas, el ojidorado no hizo mas que darle la espalda mientras el susurro quedo del nombre de un pelirrosado cantante escapaba de sus labios. Aún con los celos invadiéndolo por competo, sonrió. Una sonrisa de victoria y crueldad.

Tohma Seguchi estaba logrando su objetivo. Estaba, por fin, logrando separar a Eiri de Shindou, y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. La victoria lo estremecía por completo al saberse el culpable del desligamiento de una unión que nunca debió de haber pasado.

Con sólo pantalones puestos salió al balcón que le ofrecía ese cuarto de hotel. Dejó que la vista de la nieve caer lo llenara de una satisfacción que no sentía. El sabor de aquella futura victoria no le agradaba y, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, ya no le sabía lo mismo cuando pasaba la noche con el escritor. Ya no sentía la diversión, la pasión que lo llenaba en las noches de lujuria prohibida. La lujuria desenfrenada que lo dejaba exhausto y lo hacia acostarse a un lado del ojidorado.

Suspiró. Tal vez ya no quería aceptarlo, tal vez se negaba a lo que ya conocía de ante mano, no le estaba haciendo un bien a Eiri, en realidad, nunca le hizo bien.

Con la culpa carcomiéndolo poco a poco, apoyó los brazos en el barandal del balcón. Resignado, movió la cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos. Observó las escasas figuras recorriendo la ciudad cubierta de blanco. Los resplandores de la ciudad de Tokio se apreciaban con claridad desde el cuarto piso del hotel. Paseo su vista por el entorno….y hay fue cuando lo vio.

A pesar de que nevara, que estuviese oscuro, que no pudiera ver sus ojos y que las sombras de los edificios trataran de ocultar su presencia. Esa cabellera rosada era reconocible a cualquier distancia.

El miedo se apodero del ojiverde por completo…

Con la vista baja, los puños fuertemente apretados a un costado de su cuerpo y caminando lenta y pesadamente, Shindou Shuichi lloraba en silencio, enmudecido por su propio dolor, mientras las luces del parque lo despedían con cierta lástima y las luces de la cuidad lo recibían con crueldad, estrechándolo fuertemente en la feliz mentira en que vivían los ciudadanos.

Tuvo el impulso de correr, avisarle a Eiri sobre su koibito….y se arrepintió a mitad del trayecto.

"_Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara de todas formas"_

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió la puerta del departamento en silencio por la fuerza de la costumbre. La oscuridad del lugar lo abrazaba, refugiándolo en un tácito acuerdo de compañía. Se entregó por completo a los recuerdos y sensaciones que lo embargaban. Dejando la mochila en el suelo, luego de descalzarse, se encaminó al lujoso departamento del famoso escritor.

Lo dejaría todo mañana. Escaparía cuatro meses de ese lugar gracias a la nueva gira. Volvería a construir su coraza de felicidad y regresaría junto a yuki, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Haciéndose la vida del color de su cabello por cuenta propia, tratando de complacer a su amante hasta en la más mínima cosa. Pidiendo en murmullos ahogados una muestra de cariño vaga. Aforrándose a las pocas atenciones de su koi, pero agradeciéndole con una sonrisa boba y sincera por la escasa muestra de preocupación.

Algo, muy en el fondo, lo removió en una sacudida brusca, regresándolo a la inimaginable realidad. Ya no quería eso, solo….no podía mirar al rubio con una felicidad que se consumía en el interior de su cuerpo, felicidad que no le entregaría a Eiri por complacencia. Esa seria una de las pocas cosas que guardaría para alguien que de verdad las mereciera, no volvería a caer en las manos de Yuki…como la primera vez.

Abrió la maleta que había comprado para los viajes largos. Tiró su ropa sobre la cama, la dobló y la ordeno en la maleta tal y como le había enseñado Hiro hacia algunos meses. El equipaje listo lo dejó a un lado de la entrada del departamento. Tomó su mochila naranja chillón, llenándola con lo necesario para entretenerse a lo largo del viaje, la dejó a un lado de la maleta y suspiró.

Ahora era cuando el sillón se le hacia terriblemente cómodo. Se recostó con pesadez, apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo. Los parpados empezaron a pesarle y las mejillas se le colorearon de carmín. Sudor frió recorría el cuerpo del pequeño cantante. Cabellos rosados se pegaron a su frente. Entre la respiración entrecortada y el dolor aún presente, Morfeo lo recibía con lastima, aunque su mirada le diera una calida bienvenida y extendiera los brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza entre las nubes del sueño.

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luz del sol se filtró entre las cortinas beige de la habitación del hotel. Con la mano izquierda palpo el colchón en busca de su pelirrosado cantante. Se asustó el no encontrarlo. Era sábado, día en que Shuichi se quedaba en cama abrazando al rubio.

Aunque una parte de su ser le pidiese que se preocupara por su amante, hizo caso omiso. Con lentitud se sentó en el colchón de la cama, las sabanas blancas tapando, desde su cintura, su atractiva desnudez. Los ojos dorados buscando el rastro de la compañía amada en secreto. Se colocó los pantalones y salió de la habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran vagos charcos de agua, aún después de la tormenta.

La brisa de la mañana le impacto directo en el pecho y removió algunos mechones dorados que caían, holgazanes, en la faz del escritor. El color de las cortinas, los cuadros, los sillones, el piso, fueron el perfecto recordatorio de donde estaba y que había pasado. La cruda realidad lo golpeaba sin despiste ni descaro, solo le azotaba repetidas veces con arrepentimiento y dóciles palabras, sumiéndolo en la culpa que cada vez lo llenaba más por dentro.

Nunca quiso esto. Desde que había formalizado su relación con Shuichi que no ocurría. Y sin embargo, después de dos años, sus fuerzas flaqueaban sin motivo aparente y de la pero manera posible, traicionando a la persona que amaba furtivamente y con pasión.

No lo entendía. Llevaba dos años con el cantante. Dos años en que la carrera de ambos se había disparado hasta los cielos. Él era conocido por toda Europa y Shuichi……Shuichi empezaba a ser reconocido en todo el mundo, por eso se iría por cuatro largos mese de gira y le dejaría solo…

Esa era una razón suficiente para que la noche anterior fuese diferente. Yuki Eiri le debió haber hecho a shuichi la pregunta de su vida. El pelirrosado debía de llorar, sonreír y luego aceptar, para así, al día siguiente, irse de lo más feliz a la gira, volviendo con la sonrisa mas brillante que jamás le vería regalarle. Inconciente miró el reloj, aún faltaba una hora para que Shuichi se fuera, tal vez alcanzase a llegar y despedirse del cantante.

La idea era algo descabellado, pero no imposible. Con todo uso de su autocontrol, se lucho y vistió rápidamente, tomó las llaves del mercedes y salió del cuarto de hotel bajo la atenta mirada de Tohma. El presidente de NG Record sonrió con un suspiro de derrota…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las luces amatistas se abrieron opacas. La cabeza de cabellera rosada se apoyaba en un brazo mientras los orbes lilas miraban con sueño y cansancio hacia el gran ventanal del departamento. La luz no era capaz de alcanzarle y las sombras producidas en ese gran espacio lo cubrían como si el joven cantante se tratase de un mueble mas.

Los pies tocaron el suelo, el pequeño cuerpo se enderezaba hasta quedar sentado. Las mejillas seguían sonrosadas por la fiebre que lo azotaba con un dolor de cabeza. A tropezones llego hasta el baño, abrió el grifo del agua helada en la ducha y, completamente desnudo, dejo que las gotas heladas lo cubrieran por completo. Su cabeza se apoyó en las murallas de cerámicas, las manos blancas lo abrasaron a si mismo y una vez mas, las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia.

Sin sollozos, sin lamentos ni hipidos de por medio. Solo y en silencio se dejo llevar. Solo y en silencio abandonaría ese departamento. Solo y en silencio continuaría con su monótona vida. Solo y en silencio…dejaría de soñar.

El agua se cortó. El pelirrosado salía de la ducha envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Gotas de agua calientes aún caían por la piel nívea, sin que a él le importase en lo más mínimo. Se miró en el espejo, no era capaz de reconocerse a si mismo y eso le molestaba. Ojeras se marcaban firmemente bajo las perlas lilas. La palidez resaltaba fácilmente el sonrojo provocado por la fiebre. El sudor frió había desaparecido junto con los desvaríos de la noche anterior. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba en contra de todo pronóstico.

Se vistió con calma, casi mecánicamente. La mañana era calurosa, o así le parecía a él. Despejado y con el sol reflejando sus rayos dorados a cualquier objeto persona que apareciese en su camino. Un cambio radical, y hasta quizás irónico, a la nevada de la que había sido victima la ciudad. Manteniendo a todas las familias en su hogar, a las parejas disfrutando de la nieve caer y él…. Él vagando solitario por las calles confusas, añorando el calor de un abrazo y el amor en un beso, soñando en la inconciencia y delirando con una fiebre abrasadora, la única encargada de brindarle el calor que necesitaba.

Camino a la entrada, se colocó los zapatos, tomo la maleta y su mochila y le dió un ultimo vistazo al departamento. Vació…. Sus cosas ya no resaltaban como antes, cuando le daban ese encanto acogedor a una de las tantas corazas de su rubio amante. Se descalzo nuevamente, camino arrastrando los pies hasta quedar frente al gran ventanal del departamento. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio helado y entrecerró los ojos. La gente pasaba bajo su atenta mirada sin ser concientes de que el pelirrosa los observaba. Sin preocupaciones, la mayoría sonriendo, pareciera que la mentira en que los atrapaba la ciudad no les afectaba en lo mas mínimo….pareciera ser él el único cautivo de un paraíso maldito, sumergido en el mas tortuoso de los castigos.

Las manos del ojivioleta se posaron sobre el vidrio, el contacto frió pero por demás dócil le produjo un escalofrió. Por el otro lado de la transparente superficie un Shuichi desganado le devolvía la mirada. Ambos con los ojos llorosos, ambos sin sonrisa, ambos con la desaparición del brillo en las perlas amatistas, ambos con la muestra de cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, las manos y frente del pelirrosa seguían apoyadas en al ventanal. Sus manos resbalaron con tristeza, descansando sobre el piso al terminar el recorrido pasajero.

Siendo conciente de lo que causaba quedarse mas tiempo del previsto en el departamento, se levantó. El antebrazo cubrió los ojos por algún momento, lo suficiente para borrar cualquier indicio de lágrimas.

Jadeó. El calor le aumentaba la opresión en el pecho, provocando que la respiración entrecortada se volviera constante y dolorosa. Gotas de sudor empañaban la mayor parte de la frente. Los parpados se cerraron suplantando a las orbes lilas que antes observaban algún punto indeciso en la ciudad de Tokio.

En la lejanía, nubes negras, con pequeños tonos peligrosos, se avecinaban con lentitud, cubriendo en las sombras a todo lo que dejase atrás…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Piso el acelerador por tercera vez en cinco minutos, algo lo urgía por dentro, algo le preocupaba. Su visión se oscureció, sumiendo a la ciudad en una sombra gigantesca. Se quitó los lentes de sol negros, los dorados ojos observaron las nubes con molestia. Si la maldita lluvia empezaba ahora, se demoraría más en llegar a su departamento y todavía le faltaba mas de la mitad del camino.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro el reloj digital. 9:30. si no mal recordaba, el avión del cantante partía a las 10:30, por lo que el pelirrosado debía salir del departamento como a las diez. Aún le quedaba media hora, solo media hora, pero lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a Shuichi.

Por cuarta vez piso el acelerador…

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se levanto con las rodillas tiritándole y con los brazos fláccidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, los puños se debatían entre cerrarse o relajarse completamente y con desprecio. La mirada opaca no reflejaba más que miedo y decepción.

En un impulso que le dio de repente, ese típico empujón que te da la conciencia en un momento de lucidez y valor cegado por el miedo y la negación, se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando el celular al tiempo que rozaba con la yema de los dedos el juego de llaves de apartamento. El aparato móvil volvió al bolsillo. Las llaves fueron sacadas sin contemplación, pero el peso del remordimiento invadió al instante al pequeño ser pelirrosa. La acción insignificante era, por no decir menos, decisiva y mayoritariamente triste. Se acercó al estudio del rubio. La laptop apagada mostrando solo un fondo negro, los escasos estantes llenos de libros, algunos escritos por el propio Eiri. Se sentó frente al escritorio, paseo la vista por toda la habitación y sonrió. Un ultimo recuerdo cargado de mentiras seria lo único real que guardaría siempre en su memoria.

Dando vueltas las llaves con un dedo, se limitó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tarareaba, mas lentamente de lo normal, "anti-nostalgic". Cada nota, cada tono, cada palabra le significaba algo importante. Pero cosas así ya no tenían la mayor importancia. La canción se hizo más melancólica, por primera vez sentía un nudo en la garganta que no tenia motivo para aparecer y alentar al remordimiento a invadir su persona, como si fuese una extensión mas de su cuerpo, un invitado no deseado pero recibido de todas formas.

Decidió….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Le prendió fuego a la chimenea, volvió su vista hacia una pequeña caja con cintas de video y con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, tiró la caja al fuego. Las rojizas llamas se alzaron en amenaza un momento antes de empezar a consumir las cintas con ansiedad.

Aún se sentía culpable, nunca dejaría de sentir aquello, pero ahora, la única solución seria que Eiri alcanzara a llegar con Shindou, que Eiri fuera sincero con el cantante…

Sin embargo, Seguchi Tohma esperaba, aún con todo uso de razón, que Yuki no llegara, que Yuki no alcanzara a llegar.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente alejando los pensamientos por demás egoístas que lo alentaban a pensar vengativamente. La felicidad de Eiri Uesugi estaba con Shuichi. Si el pelirrosa era feliz con el ojidorado, también lo era él, y si el escritor era feliz, Seguchi Tohma también. Era un cálculo sencillo pero, por la costumbre de los años y el sentimiento confundido con amor, no había llegado a entenderlo del todo. Por eso ahora y en mal momento comprendía que no existía más que afecto paternal hacia Eiri, por eso ahora, después de todo el dolor causado y que seguiría casando, decidía mantener al escritor y al cantante juntos….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tomó el teléfono que estaba a un lado de la laptop. Levanto el auricular con lentitud mientras sus ojos se paseaban buscando los números correctos y sus dedos temblaban al percibirlos y comenzar a marcar. Las teclas sonaban a medida que iba presionándolas, produciendo un eco sin ritmo y carente de emoción…

Colgó el teléfono al terminar la llamada, aún tenia que quedarse treinta minutos en ese lugar, ese era el tiempo en que tardaría en llegar el taxi. Sin tener mucho que hacer, tomo el cuaderno en el que escribía la letra de sus canciones junto con un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir de acuerdo a la última melodía que habían compuesto Fujisaki y Nakano.

El lápiz se movía con lentitud a comparación con la velocidad de las frases que se creaban en su cabeza. Cada palabra era susurrada por el cantante antes determinar de escribirla, como si se asegurara de que lo que pensaba era correcto, como asegurándose de que la palabra escrita reflejaba de manera concreta lo que sentía. Se dejó llevar por aquel ser que era su inspiración aunque no estuviese presente, se dejo llevar por la imagen del rubio escritor sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia.

La mano que sostenía el lápiz dejó de moverse. La tinta dejaba de marcar palabras en el papel. El lápiz se balanceaba entre el dedo pulgar y el índice. Leyó las oraciones escritas, los versos reflejaban tristeza y soledad, sin embargo la melodía compuesta era alegre y pegajosa. Sonrió. Le encantaba imaginarse como sonaría aquella nueva canción.

Alzó la mirada al cuaderno apoyado en su regazo y frunció el ceño. Frente a él, y resaltando en un marco de plástico rosa con detalles en dorado, la foto de la pareja abrazada a las orillas de la playa lo hizo entristecer. Esa era la última foto que se habían sacado juntos en las cortas vacaciones del cantante. Bajo la luz de la luna el semblante serio del escritor cambiaba al más dulce que había visto Shuichi. Pero desde el principio era así. Lo engatusaba con miradas cargadas de cariño, le susurraba palabras obscenas al oído despertándolo de paso, lo acariciaba como si fuera lo mas importante para si…..bajo la luz de la luna ocurrían demasiadas cosas traicioneras…

Se levanto del sillón tirando el cuaderno a un lado, luego iría por él. Tomo una pequeña mochila en forma de perro y la comenzó a llenar de los juguetes esparcidos por la estancia. Caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación de huéspedes y abrió la puerta. La pequeña alcoba había sido transformada a una acogedora e infantil habitación. Una cuna descansaba en la esquina solitaria pero rodeada de más juguetes.

Un niño de tres años abrazaba un enorme oso de peluche….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El teléfono móvil sonó, observo el número con enfado mientras pisaba el freno al ser conciente de la luz roja que lo detenía en lo alto. Prendió un cigarrillo. Estaba nervioso. Una calada de ese embriagante vicio no seria suficiente para calmar el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. El celular no dejaba de sonar. Contestó. Tohma Seguchi le hablaba desde la otra línea con paciencia y comprensión. La mano de Eiri apretaba con fuerzas el aparato. El rubio presidente de NG se disculpaba y luego le pedía que mantuviera la calma. Desesperó y colgó el celular al tiempo en que la luz roja cambiaba a verde.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó en el parabrisas del mercedes

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Observó con diversión como el pequeño rubio se restregaba los ojos luego de haber sido despertado tiernamente. Lo tomó en brazos y se fue al baño para darle una rápida ducha. El bebé se aferraba a Shuichi con fuerza, apretando con sus pequeñas manitas la sudadera negra del pelirrosa. El cantante reía, por algún momento había pasado por su cabeza dejar al pequeño con el rubio escritor, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver la fotografía.

Yuki Eiri podía empezar nuevamente sin Shuichi y sin el pequeño. Pero el pelirrosa no tenía motivos para seguir si abandonaba al escritor y al bebé. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabia mas no le desagradaba. Esa pequeña personita rubia de tres años se le colaba en el corazón tal como si fuese hijo suyo, por eso lo cuidaba y trataba como tal.

Lo vistió lo mas abrigador posible, la lluvia ya golpeaba contra las ventanas del departamento. El pequeño lo miraba confundido. El cantante recogía el cuaderno de canciones olvidado y lo guardaba en su mochila naranja chillón, para luego colgársela al hombro. Le puso la mochila de perrito al niño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y lo tomaba en brazos. El pequeño escondió su mirada violeta en el hombro se su "mamá", pasando sus bracitos por el cuello del cantante para sostenerse mientras el pelirrosa lo cargaba con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tomaba la manija de la maleta, que ahora contenía ropa de él y del mini rubio.

Echó una última mirada al departamento….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaciono el mercedes en el espacio correspondiente. Salió del auto con prisa y angustia mezcladas. Llamó al ascensor y esperó aspirando una calada más de cigarrillo. El ascensor de la izquierda fue el primeo en llegar. Su nuevo departamento contaba con dos ascensores y 18 pisos. Subió con prisa y marcó repetidas veces el botón del último piso hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

La maquina subía con lentitud molestando a Eiri. El rubio escritor apago el cigarrillo en el piso cubierto por cerámica. Subió la manga de su camisa para ver la hora. 9:55….

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos buscando las llaves con aparente calma. Furia lo invadió al darse cuenta que se había traído las llaves del cuarto de hotel.

El ascensor paró en el piso 18….

:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dejó la puerta del apartamento abierta. No era la primera vez que el escritor salía del edificio molesto, se juntaba con Tohma, y luego al volver confundía las llaves del hotel con las del departamento por tratar de cubrir sus noches de lujuria con el rubio productor de ojos verdes.

Abandonó la maleta a un lado y llamó al ascensor. El taxi lo esperaba abajo.

El pequeño rubio se abrazo más fuerte a su "mamá". El ascensor tardo unos momentos en llegar, la maquina derecha fue la primera en abrir sus puertas. Se subió con rapidez al ser presa de un presentimiento nada bueno. Apretó el numero uno mientras escuchaba el timbre del segundo ascensor y las puertas del suyo se cerraban.

En un impulso cualquiera levanto la cabeza para ver, con la culpa y el dolor invadiéndole el pecho, como Eiri Uesugi entraba al departamento con semblante nervioso.

Mientras, en el estudio del escritor, abandonadas y descuidadamente tiradas, yacían las llaves de Shuichi sobre la laptop…

* * *

para los que se dieron el tiempo de leer jijijijijij ¿que les parecio¿quieren continuacion o lo dejo hasta hay?

la verdad esperaba hacerlo un poquito mas corto pero en fin...otra cosa mmm... a pesar de que se la edad de deveritas que deberia tener el pequeñin jijijiji me parecio mas tierno si le ponia que tenia tres años asi que esop!!!

weno ajala les haya gustado...

bye,bye!!!!


	2. play again

mmm...etooo...¿creo que no tengo excusa verdad?, demonios ...de verdad pensaba que plublicaria el capitulo semanas antes...pero en fin, para aquellos que les a gustado el fic y lo siguen leyendo, no me queda mas que pedirles una muy y grandota disculpa, ojala este capitulo trate de compensar todo lo que me demore en subirlo...

por fis no se enojen ...

**importante!!!!!!!:** primero que todo y a**ntes de que empiecen a leer el fic**... sé que se vera extraño que la edad de rikku no calce como en el manga de gravitation ex, antes de que digan algo jijijijijij, se debe simplemente a que pense que se veria de mejor manera que rikku tuviera tres años. creo que, de alguna forma, le daba algo de mayor emocion al fic, sorry a los que les ofenda este detalle...segundo: he leeido casi todos los fic de gravi de y de otras paginas antes de decidirme a publicar este fic, y en algunos de ellos, en los que se le hace referencia a rikku, el ojitos de balon jijiji tiene los ojos castaños, y en otros dorados...la verdad nunca me quedo muy claro el color de los ojos del pequeñin jijijjijii...creo que eso es todo mmmmm...solo me falta decirles que se figen en pequeños detalles si quieren saver el final de la trama o la forma que ira tomando esta...yyyyy eso es todo jijijijijij..

**disclamer:** etoo...los personajes de gravitation son de maki murakami, no mios jijijijij

wenu, ojala disfruten el capitulo y me dejen un review, por ultimo para decirme si les gusta o no jijijijij...chau!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: play again**

Acarició los cabellos rubios con cariño, casi en un gesto inconciente. El pequeño niño de ojos violetas dormía acurrucado sobre el pecho del cantante, quien miraba indiferente las diferentes formas de las nubes en el cielo. Hace apenas cuarenta minutos se había subido al avión privado de NG Record con destino a Moscú, Rusia, la parada de su primer concierto.

Un conejo rosado se posaba delante de él vestido con una inusual jardinera azul. Sonrió con tranquilidad. La exultación, parte imperiosa en su personalidad lo había abandonado sin dejar huellas, solo un profundo dolor en el pecho. Su corazón latía rápido restregándole la existencia que ahora al pelirrosa le parecía insignificante.

El portador de ojos azules escondido tras el conejo se sentó en el asiento desocupado, al lado derecho de Shuichi. El intruso en la durmiente atmósfera hizo al pequeño rubio abrir los ojos. Las pequeñas perlas lilas brillaron acompañados de una sonrisa. Ryuichi Sakuma tomo al niño en brazos mientras este reía. El cantante menor observaba la escena en silencio.

-¿por que no vas a jugar con tío Hiro, Rikku-chan? – preguntó el castaño extendiéndole a kumagoro.

El niño saltó del regazo del castaño con el conejo rosa apretado fuertemente entre sus brazos. Hiro lo alzó sentándolo en sus piernas. El rubio manager parecía molesto de que el infante interrumpiera su conversación con el guitarrista. Rikku reía ante las amenazas del rubio de ojos azules.

-Shuichi…

El pelirrosa vio a su ídolo al oír el llamado. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ser el emisor de la mirada seria azulina, tan parecida al del novelista de no ser por el color de sus ojos. Le reprochaban, las orbes azules le miraban con dureza, con frialdad, con cariño…

La misma mirada que sentía en su espalda…la que le dirigían todos sus amigos….la misma mirada que le había dirigido a Eiri antes de subirse al taxi y desaparecer del departamento.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Shu-chan? – preguntó Ryuichi en tono maduro

No tenía respuesta, francamanete no sabia lo que le pasaba. Debería de estar feliz, no nostálgico. Debería empezar de nuevo, no vivir un pasado doloroso, pero tan cerca a la vez.

¿Qué debía decir¿Qué quería decir? No sentía culpa, pero tampoco estaba satisfecho. No estaba feliz, pero tampoco triste. Extrañaba a Yuki, pero era conciente que tenerlo cerca seria un sufrimiento constante.

"_¿pero…Y Rikku?"_

¿Qué le diría? Estaba……alegre de traerlo consigo, dejarlo con el escritor hubiese sido un error, a Eiri simplemente no le gustaba el pequeño, no profesaba algún cariño hacia él. Pero el novelista era una parte importante en la vida de mini rubio…..por que todo giraba en torno a Rikku¿no?. Rikku no podía vivir en un ambiente donde su "padre" se enojaba y se acostaba con el jefe de su amante. No era correcto.

Rikku no podía vivir en un ambiente en que su jefe, por celos, grababa cintas de sus actos con Yuki…..y se los mandaba.

Había hecho lo mejor, o así le parecía hasta el momento.

-Shuichi….

-Lo deje, rompí mi promesa – el cantante interrumpa al castaño. La voz madura con la que halaba en esos momentos lo asustaba de sobremanera. Las orbes amatistas bajaban para centrar su atención en el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos blancos. La tristeza opacaba el brillo en los ojos lilas

-Shu…- el diminutivo murió en los labios de un pelirrojo guitarrista. Hiro dejó de jugar con Rikku. El pequeño rubio miro a su tío con confusión. El ojicastaño le revolvió los cabellos sin quitar la vista de su amigo.

-Me aleje de Yuki por cobardía, es la mejor manera de ver las cosas – el pelirrosa levanto la vista. Desde un asiento lejano, y acompañado por el tecladista de Bad Luck, Seguchi Tohma escuchaba con atención y disimulo. Más tarde hablaría con Eiri.

-Muchas veces has dejado a mister yuki – comentó k. el guitarrista le dió un codazo

-Y muchas veces volví a él con los ojos rojos. Pero nunca me sentí mal por abandonarlo – contesto levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el fondo del avión. Sus compañeros lo observaban de reojo, no creyendo las palabras cargadas de tanta madures salir de la boca del cantante pelirrosado

Rikku se levantó de las piernas del pelirrojo y corrió hasta alcanzar a su "mamá". Shuichi se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le revolvió los cabellos rubios. El niño rió y alzó los brazos hacia el cantante, el pelirrosa lo cargo en brazos sonriendo con sincera felicidad. Su amigo guitarrista lo miro con preocupación, al igual que Suguru. El niño rodeó el cuello de su "mamá" con sus pequeños bracitos mientras lo miraba con cariño.

-canción, canción – pidió claramente. El pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos cohibido – sueño – el pelirrosa volvió a sentarse a un lado de su ídolo. Ryuichi lo observo entre divertido y preocupado.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó sonriendo y con un deje derrotado. El niño bostezo.

-Papel – Shuichi rebusco entre sus bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con el papel al cual se refería el pequeño

-No tiene música – recordó el pelirrosado sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él. Sin saber por qué, le extendió el papel a su ídolo castaño. El cantante de Nittle Grasper aceptó el papel sin dudar

-Canta, canta – pidió el niño con un puchero mientras sus ojos reflejaban una petición alegre y excitante. Shuichi tomo aire antes de comenzar a cantar. Su vista fija en un punto distante. Su voz cargada de dolor hizo el resto

_**Play again**__ ( juguemos nuevamente)_

_**In the middle of ecstasy**__ ( en mitad del extasis)_

_**when a heat**__ (cuado un calor)_

_**we completely filled**__ ( nos llene por completo)_

Rikku rió al escuchar a su mamá cantar y sin comprender ninguna palabra de la escuchada. El pelirrosa le revolvió los cabellos y volvió a concentrar su atención en las nubes dichosas en movimiento. Sus compañeros de banda lo miraban entre conmocionados y nostálgicos. Ryuichi apretó fuertemente el papel entre sus dedos. Los ojos lilas lo miraron. Shuichi toma aire nuevamente

_**Cynically**__ (cínicamente)_

_**smile me with lust**__ (sonríeme con lujuria)_

_**lie me to say**__ (miénteme al decir)_

_**that i love passionately**__ (que me amas con pasión)_

_**wrap me**__ (envuélveme)_

_**in a sea of lies**__ (en un mar de mentiras)_

_**see what you caresses**__(observa lo que tus caricias)_

_**they produce in me**__ ( producen en mi) _

Inconcientemente abrazo al pequeño rubio contra si. El niño hundió su cara en el pecho del pelirrosado. Rikku bostezaba en claro signo de cansancio. Kumagoro seguía entre los brazos del pequeño rubio.

_**Play again**__ (juguemos nuevamente)_

_**To reach the ecstasy**__ (a llegar al éxtasis)_

_**When a heat**__ (cuando un calor)_

_**We completely filled**__ (nos invada por completo)_

_**Yes.. those lips**__ (si...esos labios)_

_**That kiss mine**__ (que besan los míos)_

_**Sighs, wheezing**__ (suspiros, jadeos)_

_**Laughter who run away, I am a toy**__ (risas que se escapan, soy un juguete)_

El tacto suave y dócil del transparente vidrio choco con la aspereza de los dedos blancos. El pelirrosa se estremeció con el contacto cariñoso del ojiazul. El castaño mantenía firmemente la mano de Shuichi entre las suyas. El cantante menor sonrió con agradecimiento mientras acomodaba a Rikku sobre su brazo izquierdo.

_**You don´t see the pain in my eyes**__ ( no ves el dolor en mis ojos)_

_**Enjoy the pleasure**__ (disfruta el placer)_

_**To be handing you tonight**__ (que se te entrega esta noche)_

_**Laughs front the toy **__**under your feet**__ (rie frente al juguete bajo tus pies)_

_**C**__**inicall**__y (cinicamente)_

_**say you love me**__ (dí que me amas)_

_**smile me wiht lust**__ (sonrie con lujuria)_

_**the same false smile**__ ( la misma falsa sonrisa)_

_**that melts the world**__ (que derrite al mundo)_

_**kiss me passionately**__ ( besame pasionalmente)_

_**just as you know do**__ (solo como tu sabes hacerlo)_

_**wrap me in a sea**__ (envuélveme en un mar)_

_**in loving lies**__ ( de mentiras amorosas) _

Los brazos de Rikku se relajaron soltando finalmente a kumagoro. El conejo rosa cayó al suelo sin nada que amortiguara su caída. El ojiazul sólo mantuvo la mano del pelirrosa entre las suyas. El niño dormido entre sus brazos vagaba en el mundo de Morfeo. La vista lila volvió a las deformes masas de gas. Con un último suspiro, volvió a tomar aire.

_**Play again**__ (juguemos nuevamente)_

_**To reach the ecstasy**__(a llegar al extasis)_

_**If not watch the pain**__ ( si no miras el dolor)_

_**Only enjoy me one night**__ (solo disfrútame una noche)_

Seguchi Tohma se paró silenciosamente con su celular en mano. El manager de Bad Luck lo miró con calma antes de centrar su atención en shuichi.

_**Only one night wiht passion**__ (solo una noche con pasion)_

_**Thus, when your desires shortage**__ (asi, cuando escaseen tus deseos)_

_**Return to start**__ (volveremos a empezar)_

_**My boy is your toy**__ ( mi cuerpo es tu juguete)_

_**Just your toy...**__ ( solo tu juguete) _

El último verso murió en un susurro quedo. Shuichi apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, sintiendo las vibraciones que recorrían el avión al cortar el aire con su velocidad. Suguru se acercó a paso pausado, quitándole al niño dormido de los brazos. El pelirrosa lo miró entre sorprendido y conmocionado. El peliverde le dio una media sonrisa y se sentó en su respectivo asiento.

Los ojos se le empañaron al sentirse albergado por una abandonada tristeza. Ryuichi los abrazo contra si y el cantante solo pudo echarse a llorar.

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿lo escuchaste? – el rubio de ojos verdes se encerraba en la cabina del piloto.

"tiene cero talento, como siempre" – el ojiverde sonrió recargado contra la pared

-te noto preocupado – comento. Del otro lado de la línea se oyó un suspiro - ¿necesitas algo, Eiri-san? – pregunto al fin

"cuídalos por mi hasta que me reúna con ellos" – pidió casi forzadamente

-¿vendrás por ellos? – el presidente de NG Record parecía impresionado, mas no lo reflejo en su semblante

"no le perdonare al baka irse así, y menos que se llevara al mocoso consigo" – contesto

-Eiri-san, hay algo que debes saber…

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El castaño cantante de Nittle Grasper apretó mas el cuerpo del pelirrosado contra si, tratando de tranquilizar los espasmos silenciosos a los que era sometido el cuerpo del menor. Palabras con el efecto de un calmante eran susurradas por los labios del ojiazul. El dueño de los ojos amatistas escondió su rostro justo en la curva que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro. Ryuichi Sakuma acariciaba con ternura los cabellos rosáceos, mientras con su mano izquierda imitaba la misma caricia en un cariño sobre la espalda del cantante.

Los espasmos fueron cediendo ante la comprensión y el apoyo. Los músculos tensos del pelirrosado cantante se relajaron con la angustia aun recorriendo todo el ser del ojilila. Los pequeños sollozos y gemidos adoloridos, incluso gritos de impotencia que esperaban los pasajeros del avión, eran acallados por los labios fuertemente apretados del pelirrosa. Las lágrimas que hace momentos escapaban furtivas, opacando las orbes lilas, eran guardadas con rencor, ira y dolor en el corazón de Shindou.

El orgullo y la madures que no esperaban que se presentara en el vocalista de Bad Luck salía a flote. Justo en un momento de necesidad y cuando el enojo contra cierto escritor comenzaba a invadir su ser nuevamente.

Shuichi se separo del castaño sin mirarlo a los ojos, recogió al conejo del suelo y se lo entrego con una sonrisa forzada, pero correspondida igualmente por el ojiazul. El vocal de Nittle Grasper mordió la oreja del conejo rosa mirando con tristeza al pelirrosa.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho flaquear? Había soportado todo el día pasado, esta mañana, el viaje en taxi, los escasos minutos de vuelo. Y sin embargo había terminado abrazado por su ídolo mientras descargaba su dolor. Rikku dormía entre los brazos de Suguru. Al quitarle su pilar de fuerza él, simplemente, termino por quebrarse….

Ahora le devolvía el adorable conejo rosa a su dueño con una sonrisa forzada, y el gesto le era correspondido con sinceridad y tristeza reflejaba en las orbes azules. Se sintió pequeño, encogido por un tipo de sentimientos simultáneos y una embargación de lastima profunda. La sensación de un sabor amargo en la boca lo recorrió al fijar su vista en los ojos del cantante mayor. Por un momento se entristecía y reprochaba el hecho de saberse el culpable de la mirada cargada de tristeza, de esos reflejos, en los ojos azules, provocados por lágrimas reprimidas con pesar.

Algo muy dentro de él comenzaba a quebrarse lenta y dolorosamente….

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El auricular del teléfono colgaba balanceándose de un lado para el otro y de vez en cuando golpeando un cajón del escritorio provocando casi un sonido sordo, mas, sin embargo, quebrando la atmósfera de silencioso nerviosismo y molestia palpante. Del otro lado de la línea, un rubio gritaba el nombre del escritor, dejándose escuchar en la habitación como un corto y constante zumbido sin mayor contenido que llamar la atención. Más aún el tono preocupado y suplicante del presidente de NG Record era una molestia mas en el aura del novelista enojado.

El cigarro se consumía a si mismo entre los dedos blancos del rubio escritor. Yuki Eiri se dejaba caer en su silla frente al notebook mientras respiraba fuertemente, sintiendo la temperatura del aire llenarle el pecho. Con una mano se masajeaba la sien intentando calmar la furia que lo azotaba y removía en el interior. Los ojos cerrados no eran capaces de evitar la intromisión de la voz de seguchi a sus pensamientos. Mientras la inconciente culpa, la razón amortiguada y la voz en sus pensamientos le repetían una y otra vez que sus actos le habían hecho daño a la persona querida, y que la herida seguiría estando abierta cuando volviera a ver al pelirrosa.

"_porque volverás, Shuichi, o si no, yo iré a buscarte"_

Los recuerdos del día anterior hicieron acopio en la mente cansada del Uesugi. El llanto del cantante aún resonaba entre aquellas murallas, torturándolo con tranquilidad, disfrazando lo que los recuerdos provocaban en él.

Sin animo, sin ganas y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, amenazando con que en cualquier momento pararía y le dejaría en soledad. El rubio tomo de nueva cuenta el auricular.

-¡Eiri-san! – el grito, por demás preocupado, despejo todas las dudas del momento - ¡Eiri-san!

-no estoy sordo, Tohma – por la otra línea, la respiración del ojiverde se corto unos momentos - ¿hacia donde vas ahora?

-¿Shindou-san no…?

-No me encontré con él y lo sabes – interrumpió. Seguchi perdió su carismática sonrisa al instante - ¿A dónde?

-Moscú, Rusia – respondió en un susurro casi adolorido

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán allí? – preguntó escuetamente

-Dos días por cada parada, el tiempo esta todo programado por K, tendrán las mañanas y tardes libres antes del concierto – Yuki sonrió. Su "cuñado" le contaba todo antes de que preguntase

-¿Cuál es su última parada en Europa? - el de ojos verdes al otro lado de la línea abrió los ojos en sorpresa

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El pelirrosa tembló con pavor al recibir la mirada azulina de su manager. El rubio de cabello largo se posaba frente a él apuntándolo con su mágnum mientras que en su otra mano descansaba la arrugada hoja de papel en que se había convertido la canción escrita. Ryuichi se debatía entre tratar de defender al cantante menor o dejar que el rubio hiciese las preguntas que quisiese.

-When you wrote this? – el de ojos amatistas emitió un suave quejido de dolor al percibir el contacto que hacia su frente con la pistola del americano.

-La semana pasada – fue apenas un susurro. Era como si el aire tomado para llevar consigo las palabras desapareciera.

-Do you have more? – el pelirrosa cerró los ojos. El cañón de la pistola había bajado hasta su ceño.

Sin querer pronunciar palabra, rebuscó en la mochila naranja que siempre traía consigo y sacó un cuaderno negro desgastado. El americano de Claude bajó el arma aceptando el cuaderno que le ofrecían. Shuichi murmuró unas cuantas cosas que no alcanzaron a ser escuchadas.

Una por una, las hojas blancas fueron pasando de lado a lado ante la atenta mirada azulina de un rubio. Los labios del manager se fruncieron con cada escritura terminada de leer. El pelirrosa se encogió en su asiento esperando el veredicto del americano. Hiroshi Nakano observaba nervioso mientras que Fujisaki acomodaba mejor al niño entre sus brazos y analizaba de reojo la situación. El chocar del cuaderno con el piso alerto a los presentes. Claude volvía a colocar la mágnum en la frente del pelirrosa

-¿tú escribiste esto, pink boy? – Shuichi asintió con el miedo reflejado en la pálida piel y la obviedad en los ojos – ¿en una week?

-Si, k, sabes que yo escribo todas las canciones – Fujisaki cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, Hiro miraba al rubio suplicante. La arrogancia que hace segundos mostraba el pelirrosa se desvanecía en una nube de cobardía innata y desconsolación solitaria.

El rubio americano paró a Shuichi de su asiento. El cantante de Bad Luck sentía su muerte próxima. Seguchi Tohma aparecía de la nada y tomaba asiento a un lado de su primo. Los ojos verdes viajaban desde Rikku, dormido en los brazos del peliverde, hasta la terrorífica situación en que se encontraba el menor de los cantantes presentes.

-¡it's perfect! – Shuichi ladeó la cabeza totalmente confuso, la gota gorda corría por la cabeza de los demás. Ryuichi reía infantilmente lanzando a kumagoro por los aires. El presidente de NG Record sonreía con disimulo. Hiro observaba al manager al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Fujisaki trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño rubio que se removía inquieto por culpa de los gritos del ojiazul, aunque debía admitir algo con una sonrisa en la cara, la canción le había gustado y ya tenía en mente arreglos para ella.

El arma abandono la frente del pelirrosa. El americano reía como desquiciado apuntando el arma al techo.

Sin embargo, para los ojos amatistas de un cantante adolorido el tiempo parecía pasar con mayor lentitud, como si no quisiese recordar todo aquello que estaba viendo, como si no importase nada mas que el tiempo que llevaba allí.

K paraba de reír y le hablaba, podía escuchar lo que le decía, pero no comprendía ninguna palabra de la oída, solo asentía inconciente cuando creía que el manager esperaba un respuesta vaga y afirmativa de su parte para continuar. Podía sentir la emoción que embargaba al americano y el alivio recorriendo por completo a Sakano-san, pero realmente no las recibía en si mismo…

Su vista viajó hasta el cantante castaño. Observo como este recogía el cuaderno negro del suelo y hojeaba con atención. Hoja por hoja pasaban lentamente, tal y como había hecho K con anterioridad. Los ojos azules de Ryuichi brillaban al terminar de leer cada canción, pero era un brillo distinto a la satisfactorio.

"_comprendía lo que pasaba, lo que la gente hacia, pero al no entender sus razones lo asustaba…"_

Fue cuando su ídolo le estiro el cuaderno con una sonrisa y una felicitación falsa de por medio que se sintió desvanecer.

Las piernas le temblaban aún en la negligencia. Sin conciencia retrocedió una mínima cantidad de pasos hasta chocar con la ventanilla del avión. Emitiendo un suave gemido de crudo dolor el pelirrosa bajo la vista. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Los ojos le mostraban cosas que él no comprendía e inconcientemente no quería llegar a comprender. Shuichi se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando detener los mareos repentinos que lo azotaban. Sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas al tiempo que un jadeo se escapaba de su boca por el arder de todo su cuerpo. El pelirrosa volvía a ser victima de la fiebre producida por la nieve, producida por Yuki…

Todo a su alrededor se volvió silencioso. El piso a sus pies daba vueltas riéndose ante lo que causaba en el cantante. Sin poder controlarlo, cayó sobre sus rodillas aún agarrándose la cabeza mientras los jadeos producidos por una falta de aire placentera parecían matarlo por dentro, consumiéndolo en un abismo de dolor profundo y oscuridad admirada.

Ryuichi y Hiro se acercaron rápidamente al cantante pelirrosa al ver la debilidad que profesaba su cuerpo. El castaño ojiazul fue el primero en rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo convaleciente. El pelirrojo examinaba su condición dándose cuenta de la fiebre.

Los ojos del cantante luchaban por cerrarse y poder entregar el cuerpo enfermo al mundo despreocupado de Morfeo. El rubio manager lo removía evitando su cometido mientras Hiro y Ryuichi lo llamaban entre la nebulosa en que se convertía su mente. Vio como el peliverde tecladista se acercaba a él con el pequeño Rikku en brazos, quien llamaba a su "madre" en el sueño placentero que le brindaba Morfeo.

Las manos de shuichi dejaron de ejercer presión en su cabeza, fláccidas caían a cada lado de su cuero arrodillado brindándole una imagen de completa soledad y palpante inocencia. Pequeños puntos negros adornaban el campo visual del ojilila, restregándole en la abandonada conciencia su destino inevitable y próximo. Sin nada mas que lo contuviese, dejó que su espalda se apoyara en la pared del avión, justo debajo de la ventana que antes había sido dichosa de recibir la mirada amatista sobre ella.

Los mechones rosáceos le hicieron sombra en los ojos al bajar la cabeza con la pura intención de ocultar su aspecto. Aún con el leve descanso que estaba tomando su cuerpo los jadeos adoloridos no cesaron, ni desaparecieron como hubiese querido.

Las gotas de sudor frió comenzaban a empañar su rostro pálido por las nauseas acosadoras. Las manos le volvían a temblar espontáneamente presas de un nerviosismo poco común en él. No conciente de sus propios actos rodeó su estomago como si se abrasase a si mismo, guardando la angustia permanente en su cuerpo…

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dió una calada mas al cigarrillo para luego apagarlo en el cenicero. El aroma de Shuichi y la humeante nicotina se mezclaban entrelazándose en el aire y siendo aspirada por el rubio escritor. Los recuerdos furtivos, recientes y por demás dolorosos seguían memorando grácilmente los momentos vividos con el cantante antes de su partida.

Fríos ojos dorados observaban la estancia con escepticismo. Otro cigarro era prendido al instante de abandonar la cajetilla. Las manos descansaban sobre el sillón de cuero negro mientras el cigarro se mantenía en los labios entreabiertos del rubio. La televisión lucia uno de los videos del grupo musical del momento. La imagen del pelirrosa cantando con pasión era una de las tantas cosas que amaba en secreto.

El cigarrillo volvió a consumirse. Yuki Eiri se levantaba del cómodo sillón para buscar su cerveza. El liquido alcohólico le refrescaba la garganta al sentir recorrer el familiar ardor en la zona. La voz de su amante rosado le llego de repente y distorsionada levemente por el bajo volumen del televisor. Caminó con la lata de cerveza en la mana, se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y aumento el volumen. La voz del cantante se aclaró rápidamente.

La entrevista era transmitida con retraso. La grabación había sido el día anterior en la mañana, justo antes de la pelea de ambos amantes. Se notaba en las amatistas brillantes y en la sonrisa encantadoramente alegre que mostraba en su semblante. A su lado, sus compañeros lucían exactamente igual de emocionados.

Las preguntas eran retóricas, las contestaciones precisas pero pronunciadas con una amabilidad e inocencia por el vocalista que hacían sonreír al público. Ese encanto natural, esa capacidad mágica de atraer a la gente eran otra de las cosas que le encantaban de Shuichi. Su pelirrosa era especial en todos los sentidos.

Con los ojos dorados fijos en la pantalla, el cantante acaparaba toda su atención. Veía como la boca del cantante se movía formando palabras que para sus oídos eran sordas y sin una mísera de comunicación. La cámara se movió de repente mostrando un lado del escenario. Allí, justo donde las luces de los reflectores no alcanzaban a alumbrar, el rubio manager se encontraba junto al representante, sin embargo, K sostenía entre sus brazos a otro rubio. El niño se daba vuelta mostrando los grandes ojos lilas.

La multitud estallaba en griteríos y aplausos dedicados al infante. El pequeño rubio era admirado por los fanáticos de Bad Luck. Sin poder contenerse, y viendo que Rikku temblaba asustado, Shuichi se levantaba de su asiento para estrechar entre sus brazos al menor ojivioleta con la intención de protegerlo y acallar un poco los gritos. El niño escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrosa. El público calló al ver al pequeño asustado.

Pronto la entrevista retomó la conversación y el ambiente se fue relajando rápidamente. El niño voltea la cara ante las cámaras riendo al sentir a su "madre" sonrojarse por uno que otro comentario de la anfitriona mientras Suguru y Hiroshi sonreían apenados. Shuichi reía nervioso y por completo sonrojado. Las jóvenes entre el publico suspiraban soñadoramente pasando su mirada desde el cantante al pequeño rubio sentado en sus piernas.

El ojidorado observó con detenimiento como, de un momento a otro, Shindou estrechaba mas a Rikku entre sus brazos en claro signo de posesión y cariño. Yuki Eiri sintió su sangre hervir cuando el infante se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante. Su pecho dolió inútilmente al escuchar con atención una de las tantas preguntas que hacían sonrojar al cantante.

La lata de cerveza cayó al suelo derramando su contenido en el proceso. El liquido amarillento se esparcía por el suelo ganando terreno a cada nueva tos enferma que lo sentía remover. Las pequeñas gotitas carmines se mezclaron con el alcohol. Sangre corría por entre los dedos del rubio y una parte de su muñeca antes de caer y ligarse a la cerveza esparcida por el suelo. Con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, sintiendo la tos remover cada fibra de su ser, Yuki era entregado a los brazos de la inconciencia.

"_cuando veremos el matrimonio del año"_

"_no lo creo posible, yuki tiene mucho trabajo"_

"_entonces tampoco veremos al segundo hijo uesugi"_

"_no seria correcto"_

A pesar de las mejillas sonrosadas y las amatistas brillantes, el tono severo y molesto en las palabras del pelirrosa asustó al novelista mientras que lenta, desgarradora y tiernamente sentía el quebrar de un frió corazón ya entrada la noche. Sin ser conciente del pasar del tiempo tormentoso, su vista se alzó contemplando la luna brillante y redonda. La entrevista había terminado hace algunos unos minutos dejando atrás solo la imagen permanente de un sin fin de puntos plomos que bailaban en la incomprensión de una música silenciosa y cruel, dándole una sombra a la vida que llevaba actuando.

La tos lo seguía a un ritmo constante y poderosamente cruel. La firme decisión de encontrarse con el pelirrosa seguía presente a pesar de lo confuso que habían sonado sus palabras.

Sintió su cuerpo perderse en un profundo sueño cuando una tos mas fuerte que la anterior lo recorrió a tal punto que volvió a vomitar sangre. Sin conciencia se desvaneció en el sillón mientras llamaba en susurros a la persona más importante en esos momentos…

-Shuichi….

:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Contemplo entre el pavor y el cariño como era levantado del suelo con facilidad. Los llamados con su nombre aún no cesaban, aunque podía percibir claramente como la preocupación se transformaba en un miedo susceptible y flaqueante. El cómodo asiento que le correspondía en ese viaje lo recibió en silencio y angustia. Entre los parpados entrecerrados observó los ojos esmeraldas de la persona que lo había cargado.

La sorpresa no se pudo reflejar en su rostro enfermo. Pero Seguchi Tohma podía percibirlo sin la necesidad de buscar en las orbes amatistas.

Una cobija roja lo envolvió mientras compresas frías eran colocadas en su frente por Ryuichi, quien no dejaba de mirarlo en ningún instante con preocupación. De alguna u otra manera, el pelirrosa comenzaba a extrañar el comportamiento infantil de su ídolo, el mismo comportamiento que lo hacia olvidarse por completo de algunos problemas, aunque al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso.

Las orbes amatistas se clavaron en las azules. Por primera vez desde que miró a los ojos a Sakuma, comenzaba a anhelar que ese cariño que le profesaba el cantante mayor en silencio se reflejara en las orbes doradas de un escritor que había dejado atrás en un impulso mayor que ahora no tenia importancia.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. La luna resaltaba con majestuosidad entre las nubes casi transparentes y las estrellas acompañándola en la oscura soledad que le brindaba la noche. Sin espasmos, sin sollozos ni gemidos que recordaran su dolor, Shindou Shuichi soltó una lágrima silenciosa y traicionera.

Mientras, y jurando que seria la ultima vez, un lamento confundido con un llamado molesto y sumergido en la angustia rompía en silencio en el avión con pereza, al tiempo en que las manos del cantante se posaban tranquilamente en su estomago. El vocalista de Bad Luck dormía con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, aún en sus pensamientos, no dejaría de sufrir…

"_Yuki…"_

* * *

_mmm...¿les gusto? ..._

**agradecimientos: **

Taigrin Dido: arigato!!!! ojala la continuacion te haya gustado

Bishojo-scm: mmm.. jijijijiji tu sugerencia fue cumplida, ijijijij ojala te gustara el capitulo, gracias por leer...arigato!!

Drake Angel: gomen...me demore demasiado, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala te gustara..domo arigato!!

Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi : jijijij gracias, domo arigato...eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, te lo agradesco, aqui esta la continuacion ojala te guste.

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: jijiji domo, ojala te gustara este capitulo tambien..arigato!!

emi-canuta : jijiji siempre te dejo al final, wenu...mmmm...no creo que lo que te diga te deje tranquilin pero en fin, jijijiji el fic de harry a avanzado dos capitulos en mi super cuaderno, si no he publicado los capitulos es porque me dedicare a este hasta que lo termine, asi a lo mejor me da mayor inspiracion, que la verdad me hace bastante falta. aunque como le dije a la isi el otro dia, este fic ya esta terminado en mi cuaderno, asi que solo me falta pasarlo a world...jijijijij

wenu eso, ojala les gustara...

ja ne!!!!!!!!!!


	3. convert me in your desire

hii!! mmm...por el momento no dire nada, los dejo leer en paz jijijijij

* * *

**_Chapter 3: convert me in your desire_**

La brisa mañanera revolvió los cabellos rosados. El cantante de bad luck se sujetaba la gorra negra que cubría parte de la llamativa cabellera. Mechones de cabello rosa volvieron a balancearse delante de los lentes de sol negros. Un par de niños italianos paso corriendo entusiasmadamente delante de él. Las madres los seguían de cerca sin percatarse del menor movimiento del encubierto cantante. Las copas de los árboles se mecieron al compás del movimiento vertical de la cabeza de shindou, quien escuchaba el ritmo de una nueva canción compuesta por él y arreglada por suguru.

Un suave jalón en su pantalón le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo. Rikku sonreía mientras señalaba los columpios invitándole a jugar. Shuichi tomo al niño en brazos y caminó al juego aún tarareando la canción. El pequeño rubio tiró de la gorra negra dejando al descubierto el deslumbrante rosado del cabello. El cantante rió por lo bajo y sentó al infante en el columpio, le acomodó la gorra y le ordenó sujetarse fuerte. Rikku asintió y segundos mas tarde sentía el viento chocar contra su cara en una sensación completamente placentera.

Por un momento el sentimiento de libertad irrevocable invadió al cantante. Minutos más tarde desechaba el pensamiento al saber que no era el correcto. Las casi susurrantes risas del ojilila menor sacaron al vocalista de sus cavilaciones, volviéndolo a la realidad de disfrutar su descanso antes de otro concierto.

Italia… su segundo gran concierto seria esa misma noche. El desafió en Rusia había sido una ovación nueva para la joven banda, sin embargo la cantidad de fanáticos les dio confianza y rápidamente Moscú se había estremecido bajo las canciones de Bad Luck. En simples palabras, el concierto había sido inolvidable, y el cierre del mismo fue lo mejor. Claude lo obligó a cantar una de las nuevas canciones. La respuesta de los fanáticos había sido excepcional, para no decir fantástica. Todavía hoy, el concierto del grupo japonés se repetía en las radios con una devoción fascinante.

-¡shu-chan na no da! – el columpio paró de golpe. Shindou observó entretenido como el pequeño rubio corría hacia Ryuichi. El castaño ojiazul era jalado por el infante, y obligado a acorrer hasta el pelirrosa.

Unos brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura del cantante. El mentón del desconocido descansó en el hombro del ojilila. Shuichi se puso tenso al instante, su respiración se entorpeció por los segundos en que esa simple caricia había causado recuerdos inolvidables. Ryuichi se acercó sonriendo al enmudecido cantante. Su faceta seria lucia un aire de altivez y miedo que encogió al pelirrosa. Sin embargo, ese abrazo al que era sometido por el "extraño" no le daba tiempo de pensar en ello.

"_yuki…"_

Rikku se abrazo a la pierna del castaño vocalista con una tímida curva en los labios. Por algún extraño motivo, ambas sonrisas no le dieron buena espina al de ojos amatistas…

"_si estuviera aquí, si fuera tú el que me abraza…"_

El abrazo se hizo mas estrecho. La brisa corrió revolviendo los mechones rosas. Cabello rojizo se entrelazo con las hebras del llamativo cantante. Ninguno de los tres presentes escucho el suspiro de resignación que escapó de los labios resecos.

"_no me hubiera importado echarme a llorar en tus brazos.."_

-hiro – reclamó cohibido. El vocalista de Nittle Grasper y el guitarrista de Bad Luck rieron divertidos. El abrazo se deshizo.

"_tu sombra me persigue…y yo me siento quebrar por dentro…"_

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora el escritor?, ¿lo extrañaría?. Dudaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero aún en contra de su voluntad, la esperanza de que el novelista lo extrañase y recordase su presencia en el solitario departamento le hacia saltar el corazón en un amanecer acallado por mentiras.

-¿no deberías estar descansando, shuichi? – pregunto el pelirrojo guitarrista con un tono muy similar al regaño. El pelirrosa se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza y sacó la lengua al sentirse reñido. Hiro suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Shu-chan debería dormir mas na no da – opinó infantilmente el cantante castaño – tohma no se veía contento cuanto te enfermaste en el avión – shuichi recordó los hechos. Los ojos verdes del presidente de NG, aún en un estado casi adormilado pudo ver esos ojos. ¿preocupación?, ¿lastima?...¿cariño?...¿porque de un momento a otro esas esmeraldas habían cambiado por la misma expresión de eiri?

-No creo que a seguchi-san le agrade saber que no has dormido nada. Volvamos al hotel – la orden fue mas que clara para el pelirrosa

En completo silencio asintió. Rikku jaló al cantante castaño adelantándose unos cuantos pasos de Hiro y Shuichi. El guitarrista palmeo el hombro del pelirrosa indicándole que comenzara a caminar. El cantante obedeció sin dudarlo.

Minutos mas tarde, cuando las piernas le fallaron y su vista se nublo por completo, Shindou Shuichi cayó desmayado entre los brazos de su amigo pelirrojo.

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Cinco de abril…dos meses con la ausencia del pelirrosa restregada en la piel. Dos meses recordando el entusiasmo y alegría que desprendía el ser que había llegado a amar con el paso del tiempo.

Su última novela estaba terminada, impresa y lista para salir al mercado. Como siempre, se trataba de un romance con problemas tradicionales, la distancia separaba a los protagonistas y el destino los volvía a juntar, terminando felizmente. Tal y como deseaba que sucediera con él y con Shuichi.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y encendió el televisor, cambiando rápidamente al canal de música, últimamente era lo único que hacia cuando sentía que la inspiración volaba sin dejar rastro en su conciencia. Bad Luck salía nuevamente en la pantalla, esta vez las imágenes mostradas correspondían a su concierto en Paris, Francia.

Vio a shuichi bailar, sonreír mientras la multitud coreaba sus canciones, cantar con el entusiasmo que siempre lo caracterizaba mientras el presentador hablaba de algo que no podía más que escuchar en la lejanía. Su vista fija en el cantante le hacia semejar a un fanático obsesivo y celoso de que alguien mas que él pudiese ver al cantante…

"_shuichi…"_

Celos…era la palabra perfecta que describía con exactitud como se sentía al ver al loco del conejo cantar junto a su amante. Ryuichi Sakuma montaba un espectáculo junto a Shuichi, los fanáticos se volvían locos al ver a los dos vocalistas juguetear en caricias furtivas y sonrisas inocentes en el rostro. Eiri bajo la vista sin soportar ser el espectador e la escena. Los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos mezclando ira, melancolía y preocupación le daban un aire desolado.

**As sunflowers in winter **_(como girasoles en invierno)_

**Let you wap **_(dejate envolver)_

**Whit the words cold **_(con las palabras frias)_

**That with leave my mouth **_(que saldran de mi boca) _

El novelista alzo la vista. El castaño cantante había abandonado el escenario y el pelirrosado too asiento en una butaca al centro de este. Hiro reemplazaba su guitarra eléctrica por una acústica mientras Suguru tocaba con maestría el piano al compás de las palabras tristes que salían de los labios del cantante, formando lo que era la ultima canción de la noche.

**In a shudder** _( en un estremecimiento)_

**Let me be** _(dejame ser)_

**Convert me in a survivor** _(conviérteme en el sobreviviente)_

**Of memories aqueous** _(de memorias acuosas) _

Las luces bajaron su intensidad. El público movía los brazos al ritmo de la música. Shuichi cerró los ojos mientras palmeaba sus piernas llevando el ritmo de la canción.

**Feel the rain wetting your body** _(siente la lluvia mojando tu cuerpo)_

**My tears seem** **too** (_mis lagrimas se parecen demasiado)_

**Snow feels cool your chest **_( siente la nieve enfriar tu cuerpo)_

**Too coldness covers you face** _( dema¡siada frialdad cubre tu cara) _

**As sunflowers in winter** _(como girasoles en invierno)_

**Let you wrap** _( dejate envolver)_

**Whit the words cold** _( con las palabras frias)_

**That with leave my mouth** _(que saldan de mi boca)_

El pelirrosa tomo el micrófono, bajo la butaca y comenzó a pasearse por el escenario. La multitud lo aclamaba y levantaba pancartas con los nombres de los miembros de Bad Luck. Shuichi sonreía. La cámara enfocó a Hiro y Suguru.

**In a shudder** _(en un estremecimiento)_

**Let me be** _(dejame ser)_

**Convert me in a survivor** _(conviérteme en el sobreviviente)_

**Of broken words** _(de pabras rotas)_

**Under the frozen drops** _( bajo las gotas congeladas)_

**My eyes fixed on yours** _( mi mirada fija en la tuya)_

**The footprint are becoming** _( las pisadas se vuelven)_

**Distant and lonely** _( distantes y solitarias)_

Yuki sonrió afectado. Las palabras que componían la canción calaban cada vez mas hondo en el caparazón que cubría su sentir. De alguna u otra manera, lograba entender lo que el pelirrosa quería expresarle…

**In the gray clouds** _( en las nubes grises)_

**My presence painful** _( mi presencia dolorosa)_

**Lead me fall** _( déjame caer)_

**As angel love** _(como ángel enamorado) _

**As sunflowers in winter** _(como girasoles en invierno)_

**Let you wrap** _(dejate envolver)_

**Whit the words cold** _(por las palabras frias)_

**That with leave my mouth** _( que saldran de mi boca) _

**In a shudder** _(en un estremecimiento)_

**Let me be** _(dejame ser)_

**Convert me in a survivor** _(conviérteme en el sobreviviente_)

**Of vague yearning** _( de vagos anhelos)_

El de ojos amatistas volvió al centro del escenario. Un calido brillo en los ojos lo hacia ver diferente. El pelirrosa volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si al abrir esas orbes lilas pudiera ver algo que lo aterrara por completo.

**Under the moonlight** _( bajo la luz de la luna)_

**When the candles perish** _( cuando las velas perecen)_

**My heart freezes** _( mi corazon se congela)_

**Whit the every night...at you side** _( con cada noche a tu lado) _

**As a rag more** _(como un trapo mas)_

**Alone and abandoned**_...(solo y abandonado) _

La guitarra y el piano tocaron al uníoslo. Shuichi caminaba por el escenario nuevamente. Flores y peluches eran tirados a su caminar. El pelirrosa los recogía todos con una sonrisa. Las amatistas brillaban tristemente bajo la luz de la luna. Eiri comprendió todo.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que su subconsciente decía, tomo la maleta a un lado de la puerta y apago la televisión. El boleto de avión esperaba ansioso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras el final de la canción se repetía una y otra vez en la memoria del uesugi.

**As sunflowers in winter** _(como girasoles en invierno)_

**Let you wrap** _(dejate envolver)_

**Whit the words cold** _(por las palbras frias)_

**That with leave my mouth** _(que saldran de mi boca)_

**In a shudder** (_en un estremecimiento)_

**Let me be** _(dejame ser)_

**Im the survivor of broken memories** _(conviérteme en el sobreviviente de memorias rotas) _

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

España...el segundo lugar mas romántico luego de Francia. Lugar donde se dice puedes encontrar un nuevo amor, un nuevo comienzo…

Era seis de abril por la mañana. Los rayos de tenue anaranjado se filtraban entre las azules cortinas. La cama vacía yacía abandonada y olvidada frente al gran ventanal de aquella habitación de hotel. Parte de la cortina era corrida por el pelirrosa, quien observaba entre vació y entusiasmado un amanecer versátil y sutil.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta saco al ojilila de sus cavilaciones. Hiroshi entro en la estancia luego de recibir el permiso del cantante. Shuichi le sonrió con sutileza. El pelirrojo le revolvió los cabellos rosáceos.

-Suguru nos espera para ensayar – informo – Rikku esta con Sakuma-san esperándote en el hall. Ya tomaron desayuno – sonrió

-no creo que seis barras de chocolate se consideren desayuno – susurro con diversión perro sin dejar de lado el tono molesto. El guitarrista toco la mejilla pálida del cantante. Shindou se estremeció ante el contacto amistoso.

-¿Cuándo fue tu última comida? – pregunto enojado el pelirrojo. El vocalista de Bad Luck poso su mano sobre la de su amigo quitándola de su mejilla con resignación

-El desayuno de ayer – Hiro resoplo mas que molesto – y antes de que empieces a decirme algo, la comida que había me dio nauseas – su amigo se debatía entre la risa y la lógica – la gente me vio salir corriendo al baño – el cantante rió

El guitarrista de pelo rojo tomo al pelirrosa del brazo arrastrándolo al comedor. Los huéspedes al verlo sonrieron divertidos. Shuichi se volvió un tomate andante protegido por el fiel guitarrista.

Tomaron asiento y al instante un mesero se acerco a ellos con el menú en mano…

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

-¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto? – el presidente de NG Record tomaba café acompañado de otra rubia persona.

Los ojos esmeraldas lucían preocupados, detalle que no paso desapercibido para su acompañante. El café frente al rubio desconocido humeaba con armoniosa elevación, perdiéndose a la altura de las lámparas colgantes.

-completamente - la voz calma era normal en él, mas sin embargo, algo en aquel tono asustaba al tecladista de nittle grasper.

-Pero él… shindou-kun no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirte. No puedo permitir que distraigas a uno de mis empleados antes de un concierto – la sonrisa carismática ocultaba a la perfección un miedo que no sentía hace años.

-¿desde cuando te preocupas de tus empleados, seguchi? – tohma continuaba con la sonrisa plasmada en la cara mientras bebía u poco de su café - ¿desde cuando shuichi comenzó a formar parte de tus preocupaciones? – el ojiverde percibió el principio de los celos en su acompañante.

-De alguna forma tengo que comenzar a pagar mis errores. Sin embargo, esta vez, lo hago por la salud de mi mejor cantante – el presidente de NG se paro de su asiento dejando un par de billetes en la mesa y su taza vacía – espera a que termine el concierto

-¿Qué..?

-Yo mismo te llevare con shindou-kun, pero espera a que termine el concierto. No seria bueno para él verte antes de comenzar el ultimo show en Europa – seguchi le daba la espalda a u acompañante

-¿Por qué me ayudas ahora? – ante la pregunta, el de ojos esmeraldas miro al rubio de reojo

-Tu y shindou-un deben estar juntos. Tiene muchas cosas sobre que hablar, muchas cosas que decir – tohma encaro a su acompañante – le debes una gran explicación, eiri-san…

-Ya me lo temía – seguchi volvió a sonreír - ¿Cómo esta rikku?

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

-shuichi…

Eran las dos de la tarde. El cantante y el guitarrista continuaban en el gran comedor del hotel. Shuichi devoraba un enorme helado de fresa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás huéspedes y un sorprendido, pero acostumbrado, hiroshi.

-shuichi… - el ojivioleta centro su vista en su amigo mientras terminaba con el último bocado de su delicioso manjar. El pelirrosa ladeo la cabeza en gesto de pregunta y continuo saboreando la cuchara cubierta de helado - ¿Qué vas a …

-!!shindou-san!! – el pelirrojo maldijo mentalmente a la vez que cerraba los ojos esperando la inevitable llegada del tecladista de bad luck

-¡sugu-chan! – exclamo el pelirrosa de vuelta – te he dicho que me llames solo shuichi – el peliverde rió junto con el pelilargo ante el comportamiento infantil del vocalista

-Lo lamento shuichi, pero debemos ir al ensayo antes de que K nos encuentre y nos mate a todos – el pelirrosa medio sonrió y se puso de pie. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su alrededor daba vueltas. Hiro lo sujeto por los hombros y espero a que se recuperara en silencio mientras cruzaba una mirada preocupada con suguru.

-¿te sientes bien? – shuichi asintió cabizbajo y con una mano en la boca. El peliverde le tendió un vaso con agua a su amigo. El de ojos amatistas le sonrió agradecido.

-¡!shu-chan!! – en menos de cinco segundos el pelirrosa cayo al suelo con el vaso de agua en la cara, el cantante de nittle grasper sentado sobre sus caderas y u conejo rosa extrañamente apoyado sobre su abdomen - ¡!rikku-chan, kumagoro y yo te esperábamos na no da!! – grito infantilmente enfadado el pelicastaño

-Lo lamento sakuma-san, mi estomago pedía comida – el pelirrosa abrió los ojos extrañamente preocupado al observar las lagrimas acumularse en los ojos azules de su ídolo.

-¡es ryu-chan o ryuichi! – el vocalista castaño se mordió el labio inferior mientras los sollozos escapaban furtivos - !shu-chan no me quiere buaaaa!! – el pelirrosa pareció quedarse en shock.

Reaccionando cuando los gritos y lágrimas del ojiazul fueron más abundantes, shuichi se safó como pudo del "apresamiento" de ryuichi y se acerco al castaño abrazándolo con cariño. Los ojos amatistas se escondieron en el hombro del mayor mientras sus labios susurraban palabras lo suficientemente bajas para solo ser escuchadas por su ídolo.

Las lágrimas de ryuichi dejaron de salir a flote, pero los sollozos aún persistían. Las palabras de shindou continuaban. El manager de bad luck y tohma entraron al comedor topándose con la escena. Suguru cruzo miradas con su primo y el rubio asintió en silencio.

El pequeño y frágil sonido que hacían unas gotas saladas al caer en el pantalón de cuero negro del vocalista de nittle grasper llamo la atención de los espectadores. Los sollozos de ryuichi se mezclaron un momento para dejar solo los del pelirrosado al desaparecer. El vocalista castaño abrazo al menor con cariño, ocultando su rostro entre algunos mechones de pelo la mirada adulta adolorida.

Las frases y palabras se entrelazaban con sollozos y eran emitidas en un susurro, calaban hondo en el ser del vocal mayor.

"_aún así, no creas que no te quiero…"_

Hiro cruzo una mirada con sakuma comprendiéndolo todo y resignándose a ver como su amigo se aferraba a la chaqueta del castaño con desesperación mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente y una mata de cabellos rubios entro corriendo en dirección a shindou.

"_te quiero….pero no de la forma en que mereces…."_

Shindou se separo del castaño mientras se restregaba los ojos violetas quitando con brusquedad las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Amatistas grandes y alegres lo miraban con curiosidad y una pizca de tristeza. El pelirrosa le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas a rikku y lo tomo en brazos en la necesidad inminente de sentir el cariño de alguien.

"_eres importante dentro de mi alma….pero mi corazón late para una sola persona…"_

-well, es tiempo de cantar, pink boy – la mágnum se alzo apuntando con su cañón al techo. Los huéspedes corrieron a refugiarse bajo las mesas. El rubio americano comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras bad luck, ryuichi y tohma desaparecían silenciosamente del lugar.

"_aún así, te quiero, te admiro…pero no de la manera en que te haría feliz…. Aquí, en mi corazón frió, ocupas un lugar importante, como todos aquellos que arden para que no me congele por completo. Por eso nunca insinúes, nunca olvides…que te quiero…que te admiro…..pero no de la manera en que tú me necesitas…"_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

El teclado sonó con fuerza en el solo de "easy action", la quinta canción de la noche era bailada y cantada con total entusiasmo por shindou. El pelirrosa paseaba por el escenario bajo los reflectores multicolores.

El público saltaba, gritaba y coreaba las canciones de bad luck contagiados con la magia que desprendía el hiperactivo vocalista. Las pancartas se alzaban con exageración. Rosas y peluches llegaban hasta los pies de shindou, quien con una sonrisa los recogía más que satisfecho.

Las cincuenta mil personas allí presentes eran testigos de un concierto mas que espectacular. La guitarra sonó con fuerza anunciando el final de la canción y le inicio de otras.

El pelirrosa de ojos amatistas paseo la vista por el público buscando inconcientemente a un rubio que, sabia, no estaría allí.

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

-te esta buscando – informo seguchi tohma a un lado del escritor.

-Lo sé – el portador de ojos esmeraldas rió para sus adentros. El orgullo del rubio le impedía pronunciar otra cosa.

-¡estas decidido, no es así? – la respuesta ya la sabia, pero algo dentro de él quería seguir escuchando otra cosa.

-Ese mocoso aprenderá a no dejarme – el cigarrillo se consumió en sus dedos. Aún con la mirada fija en su amante prendió otro cigarrillo y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz que admiraba en silencio.

-Estas enamorado – la afirmación tomo por sorpresa al novelista. Los ojos dorados se abrieron revelando un brillo de confusión amorosa. Bajando su lógica, rememorando recuerdos y buscando algo que indicase que tal afirmación era falsa, se permitió suspirar resignado.

-Tal vez - la arrogancia no le permitía aceptar que estaba completamente enamorado de shindou. Un _"te amo_" serian palabras que atesoraría para el pelirrosa y que se las daría en el momento que él considerase oportuno. Sonrió embelesado por la figura del ojilila -¿y tú que?, ¿amargado por el divorcio con mi hermana? – el ojiverde sonrió con melancolía.

-Era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano – contesto sutilmente, aún manteniendo una sonrisa - vamos, ya tocaran la ultima canción de la noche – el presidente de NG Record emprendió la marcha seguido de un calmado escritor.

-Seguchi – el mencionado paro su caminar viendo como yuki pasaba a un lado de él con palpable indiferencia y frialdad – date una oportunidad mas, en el escenario hay una persona tocando para que lo tú lo escuches – tohma abrió los ojos antes de sonreír con verdadera gratitud.

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Las luces se apagaron con parsimonia. Al igual como había sucedido en conciertos anteriores, shuichi tomo asiento en una butaca al medio del escenario. La multitud grito y aplaudió a la que seria la ultima canción de la noche.

La guitarra guardo silencio, el piano moría bajo las notas perfectas ejecutadas por el peliverde. Ante la atenta mirada del publico y la embelesada mirada de un escritor, el pelirrosa comenzó a cantar…

Fukaku shizumari kaeru...

tsutsumikomareta sora to karada wo kogasu taiyou,

anata ga kieteiku

Nani wo motome samayou no? hitorikiri no boku wa...

_ Un profundo silencio cae sobre nosotros…_

_el cielo nos envuelve_

_y tu cuerpo quemado por el sol, desaparece  
¿En busca de que vagaba mi cuerpo?_

Los dedos de suguru se movían magistralmente sobre el piano. Tomando una calada de aire, shindou volvió a entonar cerrando los ojos….

Sameta hitomi no oku de nikushimi wo dakishimenagara  
Jibun o urande mo itami wa kie wa shinai  
Eien ni ikiru kanashimi o dakishimete

_Hay odio en lo profundo de mis ojos fríos  
y no importa como me desprecie  
mi dolor nunca se irá.  
Llevo la tristeza de la vida eterna_

Shuichi se paro del banco y comenzó a pasearse. Sentándose al borde de la pista a los pocos minutos. Los fanáticos luchaban por tocarlo mientras sus intenciones se veían falladas por los de seguridad… su vista se alzo al cielo, cantando los versos al viento…

Kieta kimi wo omoitsuzukeru koto shika dekinakute  
Boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa  
Fukaku fukaku genzai mo,  
Sou...aishiteiru

_Lo único que puedo hacer es continuar pensando en ti  
Mis sentimientos por ti todavía no han cambiado  
_

_incluso ahora  
te amo profundamente_

Las estrellas brillaban una y otra vez en un lamento mítico. El cantante de ojos amatistas susurraba las últimas frases cargadas de dolor…

Tsuki-akari ni terasarete kuchizusanda kimi  
no na mo kaze ni sarawarete kieta

Yoake ni hohoemu kimi ga oshiete kureta ano uta wo utaitsuzuke  
Hoshizora ni kaeru namida wo kazoeteta  
Nando mo nando mo tada kurikaeshiteita yoru

_bañado en la luz de la luna, incluso tu nombre  
el cual repito a mi mismo, me lo quita el viento  
Procedo a cantar aquella canción que tú me enseñaste  
sonriendo al atardecer  
contando las lágrimas que retornan al cielo estrellado_

Solo un lamento más, solo unas líneas más….las ultimas lagrimas negras escondidas bajo el alféizar de una ventana podrida……

Aa, fukaku fukaku genzai mo  
Sou...aishiteiru

_Viviendo la misma noche una y otra vez  
incluso ahora_

_te amo profundamente_

_**(hoshi no suna- gackt)**_

El piano toco la ultima nota. El publico grito enloquecido mientras shindou agradecía el apoyo y se despedía con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Mas sin embargo, los ojos amatistas ya no podían seguir ocultando la tristeza.

Las luces se apagaron. Bad luck abandono el escenario recibiendo grito de los fanáticos. Rikku corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su "mamá". Shindou le revolvió los cabellos rubios dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Zapatos negros lustrosos entraron dentro de su campo visual. Las orbes amatistas se alzaron esperando encontrar a su manager o a seguchi..

-yuki.. – ojos dorados furioso lo miraban de frente.

* * *


	4. slaugtered in the paradise

hi!! ahora si hablo y me explayo todo lo que quiera jijijij

el proximo cap, osea el 5, sera el ultimo jijijijij, es una gran emocion ...

wenu eso. gomen ne por la tardanza jijjij

* * *

_**Chapter 4: slaugtered in the paradise**_

Gotas de sudor perlado corrían por su rostro brillando bajo las luces despampanantes de la estancia tan cual fuesen diamantes en bruto. Algo parecido a la preocupación pasaba por los ojos del segundo habitante de aquella estancia, quien de vez en cuando quitaba el flequillo rosa de los ojos amatistas cerrados, aguantándose las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo en espera de sentir la calida mirada del cantante sobre la suya.

Slaughtered for you very presence

Tears in silence call you attention to cries

Words escape from my lips dry

I promised myself never again to mourn

_Sacrificado por tu propia presencia _

_Lagrimas que en silencio piden tu atención a gritos_

_Palabras que se escapan de mis labios secos_

_Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a llorar _

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban tiernamente en el gran ventanal. La luna se asomaba por entre las nubes negras, quienes en una silenciosa y pausada trayectoria les avisaban a los habitantes de Hokkaido una lluvia próxima y catastrófica.

El escritor de novelas románticas cerró los ojos extasiado ante el contacto calido que profesaba su mano contra la mejilla del pelirrosa. El solo hecho de tener al cantantote frente a si lo aliviaba de sobre manera. Pero los hechos recientes no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza.

Los ojos de shuichi al verlo en Madrid transmitían, además de sorpresa, un miedo inusual que iba más allá de su encuentro.

El quejido del pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos. El joven cantante llamaba entre murmuras que parecían gritos ahogados el nombre del escritor. Eiri entrelazo los dedos con los del menor al tomar su mano. Los parpados comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez. Yuki examino con deleite las orbes amatistas que lo observaban aún medio dormido.

-shuichi…

-yuki…

Sus nombres se fundieron en uno solo al ser pronunciados al mismo tiempo. El pelirrosa despertó por completo. El rubio escritor se paralizo al sentir la misma mirada aterrada de parte de su niño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde esta rikku?- el de ojos amatistas se sentó en la cama, dándose cuenta de manera casi soñadora que el rubio sujetaba su mano. Sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer, y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, quito de manera brusca su mano, deshaciendo la mínima e intima caricia que el rubio había creado.

-Rikku esta en la habitación continua – shindou hizo una ademán de pararse. El rubio lo sujeto por la muñeca – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Ya lo dejaste todo dicho – contesto fríamente el ojilila. El agarre en su muñeca se hizo doloroso. – suéltame yuki…

-Yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte – el susurro quedo del escritor paralizo a shuichi. Sin ser conciente del porque lo hacia, shindou asintió en silencio.

Mas las palabras no eran algo que el escritor deseara decir en ese momento. La necesidad de abrazar al joven cantante era demasiada. Cediendo ante sus impulsos, sus brazos rodearon la figura tierna del pelirrosa. Shuichi en un gesto mecánico, le correspondió.

Silenced by your words subtle

Receiver for you affection false

You hug me enter me in your game

And i had promise not waver

_Enmudecido por tus propias palabras_

_Recibido por tu cariño falso_

_Me abrazas introduciéndome en tu juego_

_Y me había prometido no flaquear_

Sentir la respiración del rubio contra su cuello lo relajaba de sobre manera. El latir apresurado de su propio corazón lo incitaba a olvidarse de todo y concentrarse solamente en eiri. Pero era su propio palpitar el que lo descolocaba por completo.

Sintiendo la duda recorriendo el cuerpo del cantante, yuki lo estrecho más contra si. Shuichi dejándose llevar ladeó la cabeza dejando expuesto el cuello de piel nívea. Yuki lo comemnzo a besar…

Still not you realice?, i cannot do anything to help

Although die to understand the importan words

The whisper of the devil is more powerful than my desire

Only...please, forgive me.

_¿Aún no te das cuenta?, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte_

_Aunque muera para que entiendas las palabras importantes_

_El susurro del diablo es mas poderoso que mi deseo_

_Solo…por favor, perdóname_

Shindou gimió ante la sorpresa, pero no se aparto. Incitado a continuar con las caricias y los besos que saciaban su sed, yuki eiri comenzó a bajar el recorrido de los besos. El pelirrosa aferro sus manos a la camisa azul que usaba el rubio mientras un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Sin embargo, él mismo sabia, que aquello era fruto del deseo…

God, forgive me

My acts are not enough to make you understand

I pay to the pride of passionate angel

Surrender me completely at your feet

_Dios, perdóname_

_Mis actos no son suficientes para hacerle entender_

_Me rindo ante el orgullo del ángel apasionado_

_Entregándome por completo a tus pies _

Los brazos del cantante se enredaron en el cuello del escritor con la intención de no dejarlo ir. Satisfecho, el de ojos dorados abrazo a shuichi por la cintura mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. El ojivioleta cayó de espaldas a la cama con el rubio encima…

Just stay

Share the pain

Do not let me go with the weight of your sins

I do not compare with your old love, has already gone

Only, please,...stay

_Solo quédate_

_Compartamos el dolor_

_No dejes que me vaya con el peso de tus culpas_

_No me compares con tu antiguo amor, él ya se ha ido_

_Solo, por favor…quédate_

La polera naranja del cantante desapareció como ceda entre los dedos de eiri. Shuichi se debatió entre alejar a su amante o dejar que continuase…

Yuki sonrió dentro del beso. Soltando la cintura del cantante, se dedico a recorrer el cuerpo del ojilila con extrema lujuria. Debía admitirlo, el deseo carnal lo estaba matando.

Oh god, forgive me

I understand completely, but i don´t have the words to express

I know that the fear and humiliation passed trhough his eyes

But the demons wich surrounded not even leaving

Just, please, help him...

_Oh dios, perdóname_

_Comprendo del todo, pero no tengo las palabras para expresarme_

_Sé que el miedo y la humillación pasaron por sus ojos_

_Pero los demonios que lo rodean aún no lo abandonan_

_Solo, por favor, ayúdalo _

Se separaron solo por falta de aire, shuichi continuaba con los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose ante el éxtasis que causaban las caricias del rubio, rindiéndose ante la razón y mintiéndose a si mismo que todo ello era un acto de amor. Como siempre quiso creer…

El cuerpo del pelirrosa se estremeció por completo cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a intrusear dentro de su pantalón, rozando intencionalmente su entrepierna. Los ojos amatistas se abrieron completamente aumentando la excitación del rubio y el sonrojo en las mejillas del cantante.

Oh god, forgive me…

Don´t let that sink as long ago

Don´t let the lears are retained in vain

I cried enough by us

Only...

_Oh dios, perdóname_

_No dejes que se hunda como hace siempre_

_No dejes que las lágrimas se retengan en vano_

_Yo he llorado suficiente por nosotros_

_Solo…_

La temperatura de ambos iba subiendo rápidamente. El vocalista de bad luck a penas podía contener los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pronto un hilo de sangre broto de la comisura de sus labios.

Eiri alzo la vista buscando el par de amatistas que lo enamoraron por completo. Sin abandonar la misión de masajear la creciente excitación del pelirrosa, se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro.

It´s wings have fallen into innocence

I was unable to do anything about it

But do not let that wait, as it has always done

Only, please...help him

_Sus alas han caído en la inocencia_

_No pude hacer nada por evitarlo_

_Pero no dejes que espere, como siempre lo ha hecho_

_Solo, por favor, ayúdalo_

Por segunda vez en la noche las amatistas se enfrentaron al par de orbes doradas. Yuki sonrió con cariño al percibir el brillo amoroso en los ojos lilas. Inclinándose un poco mas, pero sin dejar su peso sobre shuichi, lamió la sangre en los labios de su niño y, acariciando las tersa piel de sus caderas, reinicio un nuevo beso.

Slaughtered by my own Hill

You hapiness is my pain

If for onr smile is necesary that disappears

I will be happy as long as you remember me

By my desire is not fulfilled

_Sacrificado por mi propia voluntad_

_Tu felicidad es mi dolor_

_Si para una sonrisa es necesario que desaparezca…_

_Voy a ser feliz siempre y cuando te acuerdes de mí_

_Pero mi deseo no se cumple_

It was never my intention leave you

But you were too mired in yourself

_Nunca fue mi intencion dejarte_

_Pero estabas demasiado sumido en ti mismo_

Shindou no dudo en corresponder al beso. Sus dedos se enredaron en las doradas hebras de cabello sintiéndolo fino y sedoso. Los suspiros y jadeos deseosos que salían de la boca del pelirrosa acrecentaban la inminente necesidad de tomar al cantante rápidamente.

Aún en un estado de completa excitación, las palabras de tohma angustiaron las facciones del rubio escritor. Shuichi sonrió satisfecho dándole entender al novelista el porque de su pena. Pera la mirada complacida en las orbes amatistas descoloco por completo al escritor. El pequeño brillo oscuro satisfactorio en los ojos lilas llego, incluso, a asustarlo.

Oh god, forgive me…

The anguish is ereflected in their eyes a few moment

The satisfaction i invaded a few seconds to see so brilliance

And i promised myself not to change

_Oh, dios perdóname_

_La angustia se reflejo en sus ojos unos instantes_

_La satisfacción me invadió por unos segundos al ver tal brillo_

_Y me había prometido no cambiar_

Mas sin embargo , la intrusión ávida y juguetona de la lengua de shuichi en la boca del escritor, lo obligo, por completo, a volcar las dudas, envolviéndolas en un mar de deseo que azotaban las orillas de la lujuria.

Los dedos blancos rozaban la cremallera de los ajustados pantalones negro que llevaba puesto el rubio. Los ojos lilas se entrecerraban mientras el sonrojo crecía. En medio del beso, el gemido placentero de shuichi los vio en la necesidad de separarse. Yuki rió antes de besarlo con salvajismo y mover su cadera rozándola con la de shuichi mientras una de sus manos acariciaba fuerte e insistentemente la entrepierna del pelirrosa por sobre la tela del buzo.

El miembro del rubio palpitaba bajo la tela del pantalón esperando ser liberado. Induciéndose a esperar aún más y permitiéndose torturar al pelirrosa. Bajo completamente los pantalones de su compañero de un solo tirón y dejo que su boca vagara disfrutando el sabor amargo pero adictivo del primer orgasmo del cantante.

My wings werw broken in an attempt tos ave you

Just understand enough the important words

_Mis alas se quebraron en un intento por salvarte_

_Solo…entiende lo suficiente las palabras importantes_

La espalda del pelirrosa se arqueaba en muestra de puro placer. El cuerpo del pelirrosa se retorcía bajo el rubio, mientras sus piernas se abrían dándole mas espacio al escritor

-ahhh yuki…. – el escritor de novelas románticas repartí besos por el miembro de su amante, despertándolo nuevamente a su paso. Shindou flexiono las piernas al tiempo en que sus manos se enredaban en las sabanas…

The nedd for a hug me arrested

I have fallen into the world of mortals

And i had promised not fall

_La necesidad de un abrazo me detuvo_

_He caído al mundo de los mortales_

_Y me había prometido no caer_

El novelista alzo los ojos. El sudor perlado recorriendo cada milímetro de piel expuesta, el sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacia ver adorable. Nada había cambiado, los dos tenían sexo como la primera vez…

The wound wither when i am with you

You forgot me some time

_Las heridas se marchitan cuando estoy contigo_

_Has perdido algún tiempo conmigo _

Los gemidos reprimidos, los brazos del cantante rodeando su cuello níveo. Los besos apasionados. La espalda arqueada. Las sabanas blancas enredadas entre las piernas de los dos ocupantes de la cama. El olor a fresa que desprendía cada fibra de shuichi. Todo era una bomba a punto de estallas.

Volviendo su atención al cuello del cantante, dispuso que sus manos se enredaran en caricias hacia su amante mientras él mordisqueaba la piel expuesta. Shindou entreabrió los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindaba el rubio y, mostrándose mas cooperativo, le quito la camisa azul con desesperación.

I have fallen from the sky to get to the hell

I exceeded my fears for atay by your side

You flourishes indifference in my precence

Today, i´m unnecessary

_He caído del cielo para llegar al infierno_

_He superado mis miedos para permanecer a tu lado_

_Tu indiferencia florece ante mi presencia_

_Hoy, soy innecesario _

El pelirrosa se reincorporo con presteza, quedando sentado sobre el vientre del escritor. Moviendo las caderas sugestivamente mientras lamía los pezones del rubio, torturándolo casi vengativamente.

El susurrante gemido del rubio lo saco de su estado transitorio. Sonriendo malévolamente ante un asombrado novelista, le quito los pantalones caoba de un solo movimiento. La ropa interior del rubio también quedo olvidada en algún lado de la habitación. Mas por costumbre y por lujuria, shindou comenzó la felación…

On the night bathed of red, i have committed a sin

But will not cry for my absence, i know...

_En la noche bañada de rojo, he cometido un pecado_

_Pero no llorara por mi ausencia, lo sé _

Con un gemido ronco, yuki se vino dentro de la boca del cantante. Shuichi unió sus bocas en un beso pasional, compartiendo la esencia del rubio. Sin poder soportarlo más, uesugi empujo al cantante quedando este nuevamente tirado en la cama con el rubio sobre él. Sus bocas aún juntas. Las manos del rubio vagando por encontrarlo que tanto anhelaba.

-¡!eiri!! – el grito de placer mezclado con dolor le dio mas ánimos para continuar. El segundo dedo se introdujo en el cantante, buscando prepararlo para lo que se avecinaba…

Whit the full moon of witness

I come back to fail

His name has come from my lips dry

I had promised myself not recall

_Con la luna llena como testigo_

_He vuelto a fallar_

_Su nombre ha salido de mis labios secos_

_Me había prometido no recordar _

Un tercer dedo entro sin problemas. Aún ante el dolor que le provocaba la intromisión, shuichi no se permitió llorar. El pelirrosa sintió el movimiento circular en su interior, los gemidos cargados con el nombre del escritor no se hicieron esperar. Inconciente el ojilila pedía que no parase. Mas la urgencia del rubio lo hizo abandonar el interior de su amante y posicionarse entre sus piernas..

My ifantile smile dissappears between your fingers

My body is still held by your arms

_Mi infantil sonrisa desaparece entre tus dedos_

_Mi cuerpo aún es sostenido por tus brazos _

Shindou alzo las caderas por instinto. Las manos del rubio se cerraron entorno a la estrecha cintura. Un solo empujón fue suficiente para que el miembro del rubio se encontrase rodeado por la carne deseosa de placer. El gemido de dolor abandonó la boca del pelirrosa mas por costumbre que por deseo propio.

Luego de algunos silenciosos segundos en que el rubio espero a que la estreches del pelirrosa se amoldara al intruso nuevamente, el vaivén de caderas comenzó con lentitud..

A part of me wants to be with you again

But im afrais to leave damage, as the last time

_Una parte de mi desea estar contigo nuevamente_

_Pero yo tengo miedo de salir dañado de nuevo, como la ultima vez_

El juego de mete y saca se volvió frenético. Gemidos, gritos y suspiros de ambos amantes se unían en un solo coro. Siendo conciente del control que ejercía en rubio en aquella posición, shindou tomo impulso, dejando nuevamente al escritor debajo de él. El pelirrosa sentado sobre sus caderas, moviéndose en una tortuosa danza, mientras para si se preguntaba como era posible que no se hayan separado ante tal movimiento…

Even in the most hidden shadows

The murderer will come to search me

_Aún en las escondidas sombras_

_El asesino vendrá a buscarme_

Las manos blancas del novelista se cerraban entorno a las caderas del cantante, llevando el ritmo de las continuas cabalgatas. El dueño de los ojos amatistas se apoyaba en el pecho del escritor, produciendo un suave ronroneo a cada nueva embestida.

Cegado por la pasión del momento, shindou busco el tacto calido de los labios de su amante. Yuki lo recibió gustoso, fundiéndose en una batalla de lenguas pasional.

Pocos minutos después, shindou gritaba el nombre del escritor corriéndose entre ambos vientres. Eiri movió a su amante en unas cuantas embestidas mas, terminando por correrse en el interior del cantante. El pelirrosa cayo aun lado del rubio sintiendo el calor en las mejillas y el semen corriendo por entre las piernas.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba en una agitación notable. Sin palabra de por medio, el rubio salio de la habitación adentrándose al baño continuo. Shuichi suspiro derrotado.

En el mundo en el que vivían ambos, aquellos pequeños actos significaban grandes palabras. Palabras felices, palabras perdidas, pero por sobre todo…dolorosas.

Tomo aire para despejar las dudas existentes sobre su siguiente acto. Se levanto con pesadez, y con un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda que ya parecía olvidado. La puerta del segundo baño de aquella habitación de hotel se abrió, refugiando entre las cerámicas blancas al cantante…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando salio, las luces de la habitación estaba prendidas, las sabanas cambiadas, las cortinas recogidas y la luna asomada por el gran ventanal, alumbrando la atmósfera nocturna. El escritor yacía sentado en una esquina de la cama, con un cigarro prendido entre los dedos. La estela de humo formando una casi invisible nube en el techo…

Shuichi tosió y corrió apresurado a abrir la ventana. Al parecer al rubio novelista no le importaba para nada el "estado" del cantante. Era eso, o que simplemente no había tenido en cuenta la "pequeña" discusión que habían sostenido antes de que shuichi dejara el departamento.

La brisa nocturna le dio en la espalda al cantante. Los cabellos rosados se levantaron unos segundo dándole un aspecto angelical no deseado.

Las orbes doradas chocaron contra las amatistas, encontrando en ellas una determinación, madurez y deseo nunca antes vista. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al novelistas. Los parpados del pelirrosado se entrecerraron, dándole un aire dudativo, mas no sentimental.

Las primeras palabras fueron pronunciadas con dolor, pero sin arrepentimiento por los labios apetecibles del vocal de bad luck.

-márchate…

one last look, only the last

let me look at these ayes that i love completely

tell me everthing you want

despite being stopped near

i do not hear you

hug me as if you had never done

when it´s time. I will fly...

_una ultima mirada, solo la ultima_

_déjame contemplar esos ojos que me enamoraron por completo_

_dime todo lo que quieras_

_a pesar de estar cerca_

_he dejado de oírte_

_abrázame como si nunca lo hubiera hecho_

_cuando sea el momento, volare…_

-explícate – exigió el rubio demandante mientras se acercaba a paso lento y seguro ante shuichi. El cantante quiso retroceder, mas sus piernas no le respondieron – dame una buena razón

-aléjate de mi – murmuro shindou cerrando los ojos. Segundo mas tarde pudo sentir los brazos de eiri rodeándole con una ternura que creía no poseía – vuelve a Tokio…

-¿volverás al terminar la gira? – el de ojos amatistas tembló. No se esperaba aquella pregunta

-¿para que quieres que vuelva? – shindou se sorprendió a si mismo luego de emitir la pregunta. Por un momento pudo sentir la respiración de yuki parar, el abrazo mas apretado, incluso la duda surcando el cuerpo de su amante.

Cerró los ojos y espero ansioso la respuesta. El motivo mayor por el que yuki le pediría que volviera. Por el que el cantante volvería sin pensarlo…

Mas lo que obtuvo no fue mas que un suspiro, el deshacer de un abrazo y un llamado de atención pronunciado en tono casi molesto, para no llegar a lo exagerado…

Even in the hell, paradise gets me

Perhaps now change for the better

_Aún en el infierno, el paraíso me recibe_

_Tal vez ahora cambie para bien…_

-yo..yo...

-el gran eiri yuki titubea ante mi presencia, me siento alagado – shuichi sonrió con burla. El escritor resoplo. Dio media vuelta sobre su propio eje, prendió otro cigarrillo y abandono la habitación en completo silencio.

Shindou sonrió para si mismo mirando hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía el gran ventanal. Aún había muchas cosas no dichas…

Por eso y por la impotencia acumulada, solo atino a gritar…

De rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Un grito tan lleno de dolor pero a la vez armónico entre las notas del abandono…

"_un te amo era suficiente…….tu orgullo es demasiado grande, eiri"_

Drops salty that glide silently

Spam that travel announcing my down fall

Oh god, forgive me...

I had promised myself not to mourn...

_Gotas saladas se deslizan en silencio_

_Espasmos que recorren mi cuerpo anunciando mi caída_

_Oh dios, perdóname_

_Me había prometido a mi mismo no volver a llorar._

* * *

ahora si hablo jijijijij, perdonen la tardanza, espero que estos dos capitulos lo compensen...

mmm...se que tal vez los cambios de tiempo y esas cosas los confundan, pero eso se arreglara en el proximo capitulo, que sera el ultimo jijijiji

agradecimientos:

Nebyura: continuacion lista y esperando por tu review y el de otras personas para publicar el final ijijijij, ojala te gustaran estos capitulos, gracias por leer

Taigrin Dido: jajajaja ok, tratare de que el final te agrade, aunque puede que no sufran mucho jijijiji, no lo sé, tienes que leerlo en la proxima publicacion para que me digas que te parece.

Bishojo-SCM: creo que lo de la parte de shu enamorado de ryuichi ya se aclaro jijijijij, o tal vez no?? quien sabe, ojala te gustaran estos dos capitulos, espero tu review jijij

emi-canuta: no tengo nada que decirte jijijijij, tu ya te leiste el final asi que da lo mismo jijijijij. wenu eso, y sabes que aunque no lod eje escrito el capitulo va dedicado a ti, a la shik por su apoyo moral jajajaja. no agrego a la isi por que ella casi me mata cuando leyo el final ijijijijij. aún me acuerdo de tus ojos llorosos y la isi gritandome , me da tanta risa jijijijij.

wenu eso era todito, bye bye hasta el ultimo cap!!


	5. lost in my own hell

mmmm...hi!! wenu me de more un poco bastante jijijij, lo lamento pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo. puede que algunos les guste el final y otros no , de todas formas me gustaria que me dejaran el ultimo review de esta histori jijijij...

* * *

**Chapter 5: lost in my own hell**

_Caminaba por las calles de Tokio a paso rápido y con destino fijo. La lluvia que removía a lo__s habitantes de aquella ciudad no hacia mas que golpearle el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo de vez en cuando y pegando los rosados cabellos a las mejillas sonrosadas. Mas sin embargo, nada podía sacar de sus cavilaciones al cantante. La noticia que había recibido hace apenas unos minutos era demasiado maravillosa para acallarla por mas tiempo._

_Pero la escasa cantidad de miedo en su cuerpo era lo que evitaba correr hacia el apartamento de su amado escritor. La reacción del rubio era lo que mas le asustaba…_

_Si en cierto modo no eran la pareja mas feliz del mundo, esos dos años juntos habían logrado una relación estable y llena de mentiras que se veía afectada de vez en cuando por la peleas entre yuki y rikku, pero generalmente arregladas por el pelirrosa._

_Un mercedes negro paso rápidamente a su lado. Una ola improvisada de agua y lodo cubrió al cantante. Shuichi maldijo al conductor con sus peculiares insultos. El mercedes paro repentinamente y retrocedió hasta quedar a un lado del cantante. La ventanilla abajo mostrando el rostro de tan amado escritor. Yuki lo miraba con frialdad, y con u gesto le indico a shuichi que se sentara en el asiento trasero._

_Shindou acepto sin rechistar, pero extrañado por no sentarse de copiloto fijo sus ojos a un lado del rubio.. el asiento que pocas veces ocupaba el pelirrosa, era ocupado por una señorita que él no conocía, pero que ya no le hacia de extrañar._

_En los últimos meses era normal ver al novelista con una de sus conquistas, manejando a toda velocidad a su departamento para llegar antes que el cantante y tener sexo son una desconocida sin que el pelirrosa se diese cuenta._

_Esa costumbre se había esfumado cuando yuki le había comunicado al ojilila que seria su koi. Pero la acción se convertía nuevamente en rutina desde que hubiesen vuelto con rikku a Japón._

_El suspiro desganado no fue escuchado por ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes del auto._

_Para shuichi… yuki eiri hacia todo intencionalmente, como si esperase alguna reacción de parte del cantante. Muchas veces no le falto motivo a shindou…pero no le daría la victoria tan fácil al escritor._

_Había oído y visto los actos carnales y lujuriosos del escritor para con sus "victimas"… y él se había mantenido callado por miedo a que el escritor lo corriera de su apartamento y lo alejara de él y de rikku…._

_Las ocasiones en que el ojilila llegaba al apartamento y oía los gemidos de la mujer en turno eran infinitas, y miles de veces esos gemidos que inundaban la estancia le recordaban lo vació que era el mundo, le juraban que le amor no existía…porque aquello no era amor. Muchas veces intento abandonar el lugar, buscar a rikku en la guardería y largarse para siempre de aquel infierno. Pero sus piernas no se movían y shindou se mantenía callado y sumiso en aquel sillón, esperando a que la lujuria desenfrenada de eiri acabara y lo tomara en cuenta. La esperanza era en vano…_

_Todas esas veces vio a la mujer marchándose mientras le dedicaba una mirada de compasión. Yuki no salía de la habitación por horas._

_Muchas personas querían al escritor, aunque fuese solo una noche, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de shindou, no podía mantener a eiri alejado de todos. Menos si el mismo novelista quería llegar a aquellas personas…_

_El mercedes se detuvo frente al apartamento que compartían el cantante y el rubio._

_- ve a ducharte y acuéstate, llegare tarde – la orden fue directa. Shuichi se bajo sin ningún berrinche de por medio. Yuki no comento aquella extrañeza. A penas el ojilila cerró la puerta del auto, este partió acelerando con fuerza…_

_Shindou shuichi se quedo parado frente al edificio, con la lluvia cayendo a torrenciales, con algo de barro en sus ropas, con una noticia importante acallada a la fuerza y otra herida más en su corazón._

_Ese era el momento en que suplicaba tanto en que solamente estuviera soñando…_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Shindou suspiro frente a las llamas aguardadas por una chimenea de mármol. Eran las dos de la tarde y afuera de la guarida del cantante hacia un frió infernal. Rikku se encontraba en su habitación guardando algunas ropas y juguetes en un pequeño bolso. El viaje seria realmente corto. El rubio de seis años no había comentado nada desde que el cantante le diera la noticia.

El ojilila desde entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos. Dolorosos como todos en un principio, cuando te das cuenta que no vivirás aquello de nuevo, exultantes aquellos sueños pasados que eran felices, hirientes los que aún te provocan llorar…

Mas aún así, continuaría recordando. Por los buenos momentos, por sus alocadas fantasías, por aquellos tristes momentos…

"_**si tengo que creer que el cielo y el infierno son ilusiones….**_

_**Porque no vivir mis fantasías?"**_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

_El pelirrosa entro al departamento con cuidado de no mojar demasiado el piso y ensuciarlo con barro que caía de sus ropas._

_Y allí estaban…sobre el televisor, dos cintas de video._

_La curiosidad fue más fuerte que shuichi. La primera cinta paso ante sus ojos. Viendo las primeras imágenes, sus sueños cayeron hechos trizas ante sus pies. Si aún había esperanza…esta era solo la sombra de ella._

_Por lo menos, lo único que quedaba era, quizás, pedir una explicación…_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"_**¿cuan vació es el mundo?"**_

El mayor de sus sufrimientos. Estaba casi acostumbrado a suscitas fuera con cualquiera. Pero esto era distinto, es decir….no sabía como explicarlo. No tenía mayores palabras. Solo era un dolor presente en su pecho, que calaba cada vez mas hondo.

"son las hormonas, son las hormonas…es normal en el estado en que me encuentro"

Ese había sido el cántico que recito el cantante aquella noche. Cuando, por su mejilla izquierda, se resbalaba un lagrima salada. La primera de muchas que reprimió al momento de reproducir el contenido de la cinta. La primera de muchas que derramaría solo….

"_**¿Cuánto dolor hay en una gota de sangre?"**_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

_El silencio no era un elemento normal en aquella casa. Naturalmente, era el pelirrosa quien se encargaba de que, en ningún momento, hiciese falta el ruido. Sin embargo, hace media hora, que era el tiempo que yuki eiri llevaba en el apartamento, el silencio absoluto adornaba todo el lugar._

_- ¡shuichi!_

_Sobre el televisor descansaban dos cajas de cintas de video, mas una de esas cajas estaba vacía. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el pelirrosa había estado viendo la cinta. Sin ser conciente realmente de lo que hacia, el botón de "play" fue apretado por uno de sus dedos._

_Las imágenes, sus propios gemidos brutales mezclados con las otros de sus dos amantes llenaron cada rincón del departamento. No podía dejar de creer que su baka hubiese visto eso. Shuichi nunca debía de…_

_- ¿merezco una explicación? – el escritor se estremeció. Su amante estaba a unos metros de él, con la cabeza baja y las manos apretadas. El escritor conocía esa actitud, el pelirrosa estaba molesto y luchaba contra las lagrimas…_

_- ¿quieres una explicación? – el orgullo siempre pesaba mas. Yuki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando le había respondido a shuichi con sarcasmo._

"_**¿escribirás mi nombre en el libro de la muerte…**_

_- solo si tu explicación lleva la verdad de promedio – susurro en respuesta_

_- nunca has satisfecho mis necesidades – shuichi guardo silencio - ¡ya es hora de que te largues!_

_- ¿ es lo que quieres?!, ¡¿por que?!_

_- ¡si, mierda!, ¡vete de aquí de una puta vez y llévate a ese engendro contigo! – el escritor enloqueció. Se paro rápidamente del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado y tomo al pelirrosado cantante por el cuello de la estrecha polera – no haces mas que causar problemas – susurro contra el oído del menor_

_- Yo no…_

_- ¿no que?_

_- ¡diablos yuki!,¿Por qué me echas junto ahora?, ¿Por qué mierda me votas ahora?, ¿si nunca me quisiste por que no me apartaste? – las manos del ojilila apretaron el brazo del escritor_

_Yuki frunció el ceño…_

_- porque cuando me alejaba de ti, tú, pequeño bastardo, me seguías. ¡no entiendes una puta indirecta!_

_- Por que nunca me la diste – shuichi alzo la mirada. Dorado contra amatista. Ambas miradas frías. El agarre del novelista se aflojo un poco. El cantante continuaba apretando con fuerza el brazo del escritor, aunque ahora a yuki aquello le parecía una caricia – de todas la veces que me alejabas y yo te buscaba, encontrándote con éxito, jamás me alejabas con decisión. Siempre que te ibas, era a un lugar donde definitivamente yo podía encontrarte…_

_- Dices estupideces, como siempre – razono eiri_

_- Aún ahora, cuando me tratas de alejar trayendo a tus "amigas", siempre lo haces sabiendo que regresare – susurro shindou meditabundo, pero sin desviar la mirada – no me eches ahora, no ahora, por favor - suplico con los ojos llorosos._

_- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? – mascullo eiri debatiéndose entre la ira y la confusion._

_- Yo..estoy…_

_- ¿estas que?_

_El cantante parecía a punto de desmayarse tomo aire con la intención de calmarse. La verdad era, que shindou shuichi no deseaba revelarle la verdad así, no de ese modo, no a mitad de una discusión. No cuando, si no escogía las palabras correctas, perdería todo cuanto amaba. El suspiro resignado abandono sus labios. Que fuese lo que kami-sama desease…_

_- un bebé…._

_De acuerdo, aquellas no habían sido las mejores palabras, lo sabia por el pequeño estado de shock en que había quedado el escritor. Pero debía decírselo directamente y sin contemplación…_

_Pasaron minutos. La mirada dorada seguía clavada en la amatista. Pero había un brillo entre el orgullo y el vació. Shindou no supo si interpretar eso bien o como una mala señal. Sin embargo, lo primero que sintió de la reacción del novelista, fue un fuerte dolor de espalda al chocar contra la pared. Uesugi prácticamente lo había azotado contra la muralla._

_- ese bastardo no es mió, ¿entendido? – las lagrimas bajaron silenciosas por las mejillas del pelirrosa – no me haré cargo de los productos del loco del conejo_

"…_**antes de que las puertas de infierno se cierren?"**_

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver ryu-chan en esto?_

_- Él es el causante de "eso" – pronuncio con asco- la mano derecha se estampo contra la mejilla del cantante – cuando vuelva espero que no estés…_

_La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerro de un portazo. Los sollozos del pelirrosa fueron acallados por las paredes._

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"_**¿conoces el cielo?"**_

¿mentiría si digiera que aquella discusión no le había dolido?

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, y todos los días que siguieron a ese.

Su salida al parque, cuando a mitad del camino la nieve comenzó a caer. Su regreso al departamento, aquello que, haciendo memoria parecía la cárcel que le mantenía retenido. Su dormir tortuoso…su despertar ahogado…su salida con rikku del departamento.

Recordaba todo. Incluso el grito de yuki eiri al encontrar el departamento desprovisto de las cosas del cantante….hace ya tres años.

Sus primeros conciertos fuera eran un éxito. Algo que seguchi tohma no se había imaginado luego de que el pelirrosa de desmayara en el avión. El rubio presidente lo había practicamanete obligado a que visitara un medico. Los resultados los habían dejado a todos sin habla, por no decir desconcertados…

Shuichi tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos cuando hiroshi y suguru se acercaron, con una cara que literalmente daba miedo. Espero a recibir las reprimendas. Pero los brazos de sus amigos lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, felicitándolo. Luego fueron ryuichi y el rubio manager. Tohma giro sobre sus talones, lo mas probable a hacer una llamada telefónica.

Después de ello, la noticia había traído cambios de horario. Shindou lo agradeció…

"_**mantuve este sueño muchas veces…mientras tú estabas a mi lado"**_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

_¿Cuántas veces no había deseado no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos al cantar?_

_¿Cuántas veces había desead olvidarse del escritor?_

_¿Cuántas veces no pudo lograr ninguno de sus propósitos?_

_En Italia, Paris y España. En cada unos de aquellos escenarios se había paseado al cantar la ultima canción, observando a la multitud conmocionada en busca de una cara familiar. La única persona que deseaba, quizás por costumbre, que se presentara en el concierto. No importa si estuviese alejado de la multitud, apoyado en una pared y fumando un cigarrillo. El pelirrosa solo deseaba que estuviese allí. Llevándose una decepción agonizante en cada concierto, en cada día….._

_Acababa de terminar de interpretar "hoshi no suna". Los tres integrantes de bad luck se despedían del publico. Al llegar tras bastidores, un pequeño rubio corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su "mamá" . shindou le revolvió los cabellos rubios y paso sus ojos por las gemas amatistas tan parecidas a las suyas. Fue cuando unos zapatos negros entraron en su campo visual…._

"_**Recuérdame cuando me vaya"**_

_Al alzar los ojos se encontró con la molesta mirada dorada. Yuki eiri lo contemplaba furioso. Rikku se escondió detrás de las piernas del pelirrosa, asustado. Inconciente el cantante dejo su mano derecha descansando en la cabeza rubia, acariciando levemente las hebras doradas brindándole confianza al infante y así mismo._

_- yuki… - el nombre dicho en un susurro murió impávido. El escritor frunció el ceño._

_- ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decir? – shindou bajo la cabeza y se alzo de hombros restándole importancia. Hiro intervino._

_- Será mejor que hablen en el hotel – el ojidorado miro al guitarrista molesto. El pelirrosado volvió a encogerse de hombros. Rikku afianzo la fuerza de su abrazo._

"_**Tenemos algo que nos une eternamente"**_

_El trayecto hacia el lujoso edifico había sido silencioso e incomodo. Hiro y suguru parecían preocupados por su vocalista. El rubio manager no dejaba de conducir la pequeña furgoneta, mas de vez en cuando observaba de reojo algún movimiento del pelirrosa. Shindou mantenía la boca cerrada, la mirada perdida en el camino y sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo a rikku, quien iba sentado en su regazo._

_Shuichi ni siquiera se percato cuando llegaron a su destino, no hubo ninguna palabra de promedio cuando suguru tomo al pequeño en brazos, con la clara intención de que ambos amantes mantuvieran una charla mas privada. El de ojos amatistas de lo agradeció en silencio mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, siendo seguido muy de cerca por eiri._

_La puerta se cerró tras el escritor, sumiendo a la estancia en una silencio placentero y un oscuridad tenebrosa. Shindou prendió la lámpara que se encontraba en el velador a un lado de la cama, brindándole a la habitación una escasa proporción de luz, pero sin quitar ese efecto tenebroso y tenso en el que se encontraban. Yukie prendió un cigarrillo sin pronunciar palabra y se sentó en un cómodo sillón azul frente a aun mesita. El pelirrosa le acerco un cenicero y se sentó frente al novelista._

_Aquello era un momento de mero placer. En aquella estancia el silencio era acogedor, sobraban las palabras. Mas ambos sabían que aquel prolongado momento apacible debía cortarse, y ambos sabían quien tenia empezar. Shuichi guardo silencio._

_- no pensé que tomaras en serio mis palabras – el cantante sonrió internamente ante el comienzo tan extraño._

_- Aunque quisiera volver no podría, me echaste de tu departamento al comienzo de la gira. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Se pregunto mentalmente shuichi_

_- ¿pensabas volver? – el tono pareció casi sarcástico a los oídos del cantante. Suspiro…_

_- No..no quería volver a verte, es mas, me iba a ir de Japón por algunos cuantos años después de la gira – yuki asintió mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo _

_- ¿Qué quieres, yuki?_

"_**Dime lo que deseas, deja un papel"**_

_- te quiero devuelta, los quiero a ambos de vuelta – la sinceridad choco fuerte contra el cantante. No esperaba esas palabras, por lo menos no tan directas._

_- ¿Por qué? Tienes a la persona que deseas a tus pies, no me digas que entre todas tus putas yo he sido la mas importante – el rubio miro a los ojos amatistas, procesando las palabras. Comprobando un matiz de dolor en las palabras del cantante._

_- Tal vez seguchi tenia razón – el pelirrosa espero a que continuara. El novelista parecía querer confesarse – shuichi, nunca has sido uno mas…para mi eres único. Yo, demonios….te amo._

_Shindou shuishi entrecerró los ojos conmovido. Alegre, adolorido, enamorado. No comprendía aquello. Eiri había pasado prácticamente los dos años de relación jugando con él, y ahora, de un día para otro, cuando el cantante lo dejaba en paz al fin, eiri lo buscaba y le decía que lo amaba. ¿Eso no era dependencia?. Tenia el serio impulso de lanzarse a los brazos del novelista y llorar por horas mientras le perdonaba. Pero desde el fondo de su ser, surgió algo con mayor poder que aquel impulso._

_- tú no sabes lo que es amar, eiri…_

"_**me encargare de quemarlo aunque me cueste mi pasaje.."**_

_- ¿Qué..?_

_- No sabes los días que llevo esperando a que me digas las mismas palabras que expresan mis sentimientos por ti. No sabes lo que espere a ser correspondido. Por que en el fondo, eiri, sabia que un día me llegarías a amar. – se explico shindou – pero si vas a decir que me amas, dilo porque lo sientes, no por dependencia, no por miedo a quedarte solo…._

_-¡maldición shuichi, es cierto! – exclamo furioso y algo dolido el escritor._

_-Convénceme – le reto_

_-Perfecto – los labios del pelirrosa se juntaron con los del rubio. Ninguno de los dos cerro los ojos. Ambas miradas se enfrentaron con dureza. Yuki se separo reacio. Miro unos momentos mas al cantante y abandono la habitación de un portazo._

_Shuichi de dejo caer de rodillas. La presencia del escritor a partir de ese momento, se le haría terriblemente incomoda._

_:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: _

Terminando la gira europea, bad luck volvía a Japón a continuar la gira, las fans los esperaban en el aeropuerto, y la mayoría se volvió loca al ver al escritor y a rikku junto al cantante. Mas el trato frió no paso desapercibido para la prensa amarillista, quienes ya especulaban acerca de su rompimiento.

El pelirrosa rió al recordar aquello. Aquel rumor era el único que creyó a lo largo de su relación con el escritor. Ni siquiera se molesto en desmentir los rumores, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Ambos ignoraban el asunto, pasaban distanciados la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando eiri intentaba un acercamiento, shindou simplemente lo evitaba.

Hasta un día….

El cantante se vio arrinconado en su habitación por el novelista sosteniendo una de sus acaloradas discusiones. Al cavo de quince minutos de una inolvidable y frustrante batalla, el pelirrosa había caído desmayado en los brazos de eiri. Los médicos del hotel lo atendieron al instante. Desde entonces, yuki no había vuelto a acorralarle, de lejos yuki vigilaba al pelirrosa…pero ya no había palabras, ya nunca mas hubo palabras…

"_**las puertas del infierno se han cerrado"**_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

_Hacia un fuerte calor por aquellas fechas. Shuichi había caído desmayado y presa de una fiebre. Yuki se quedo a su lado, cuidándolo. cuando las orbes amatistas se abrieron habían observado al rubio con cariño y aún adormilado. Pero luego, cuando el pelirrosa lució realmente despierto, el terror invadió todo el ser del cantante._

_Luego de unas cuantas palabras que no llegaron a una discusión plena, ambos habían acabado teniendo sexo. Aquello no llego a amor. No fue un acto de sentimiento, yuki se lo hizo saber al pelirrosa en cuanto se levanto dejando al cantante solo. Es ese instante, algo había quedado claro para el ojilila. No contaba con yuki, en realidad, nunca había contado con él…_

"_**pero el cielo tampoco me recibe"**_

:-:- :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Luego de la ida de yuki, la gira siguió sin mayores contratiempos. El Tokio dome los había esperado gustosos y, para bad luck, fue el mejor concierto que dieron jamás. La prensa no dejó de hablar de ello por semanas. Bad luck se tomaba un receso.

"_**¿estoy destinado a vagar entre las nubes?"**_

En contra de todas las protestas de hiro y suguru. Shuichi tomo la dedición de alejarse a Europa. Seguchi tohma lo apoyo para sorpresa y estupefacción del cantante. Una semana después, bad luck abandonaba Japón junto con el rubio manager.

Cinco meses después nacía Hiei. Un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, con un inusual brillo amatista. A pesar de todas las quejas de sus amigos, el apellido uesugi se escribió antes que el shindou en la partida de nacimiento. Una copia de aquella partida había sido enviada a Tokio, mas específicamente al departamento del escritor.

- y de eso ya tres años – suspiro el cantante. Rikku entro al cuarto trayendo su maleta consigo y luciendo contento. Shuichi solo le sonrió de vuelta.

- Iré por Hiei y nos vamos – declaro. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo a un lado de la puerta.

"_**pido a los cielos que alguien me reciba"**_

Londres era impresionante, y la discográfica para la que bad luck había estado haciendo unos cuantos proyectos también lo era. Pero ya era hora de volver a Japón, y esa tarde tomarían el vuelo de regreso a su tierra natal. Rikku estaba contento por ello, le agradaba mas Japón que Londres, mas esos años guardo silencio porque sabia era importante para el pelirrosa olvidarse un momento de aquel país. El cantante lo agradeció en silencio.

Hiei descansaba entre sus brazos. El aeropuerto parecía una habitación gigantesca…

"_**he caído a la tierra sin ser conciente"**_

En medio, un grupo lo esperaba expectante. El cantante sonrió antes de aproximarse. Un rubio novelista le arrebato al rubio menor de los brazos y le dio un casto beso en los labios a shindou….

"_**mis alas se quemaron hace mucho"**_

"_**aquellos lazos que nos unen"**_

"_**han sido lo suficientemente fuertes"**_

"_**hoy nos reunimos contigo, porque tú tamben has caído al infierno"….**_

¿Quién diria que en tres años las cosas no podian cambiar?

_**OWARI**_

* * *

waaaa al fin...mmm...final extraño pero no sabia como complacer a los lecotres jijijiji...

como sea, gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, a los dejaron review, ojala les gustara el final y si no, mmmmm...tambien gracias jijijijijij.

Bishojo-SCM: jijijijij gracias por tus review, ojala te gustara el final, gracias po tu apoyo jijijiij.

Shinrine Shuichi Elric: jijijiji gracias por leer, espero que en el fututo y si es que subo otro fic de esta especi jijijiji me dejes otro review, ojla te gustara el final

Nebyura: mmmm...jijijiji digamos que te dejo el final a tu gusto jijijij, si shuichi se queda con ryu o yuki o con nadie, dejemoslo a si jijijij, gacias por leer

Taigrin Dido: sip aqui se acaba, no tengo razones para hacer un capitulo epilogo o algo por el estilo, un final a la imaginacion del lector jijijiji, gracias por leer, ojla te guste el final jijijij.

emi-canuta: tu mala onda, ese tipo de comentarios no son para dejarlos en un review, sabes todos los rollos que me pasaron por la cabeza, ahora ni miro a la vale araya y estoy segura que sigue pensando que soy eso...mardita, mala onda...

wenu, hasta qui llega el fic, ojala les gustara a todos jijijijij. un ultimo review?? plissss

jijiji, wenu, cuidense, ja ne!!


End file.
